Where does the good go?
by NastaBenkert
Summary: Hi everyone. I've been writing a story but doesn't follow the events of FF XIII. And what's worse than a snowstorm with Lightning, Fang, Vanille, Serah and Snow, all of them stuck in the same house? (possible Fang/Lightning romance) Also, I'm French so I apologize for any mistakes and everything,I'm open to feedback ! Hope you enjoy. I do not own FFXIII.
1. Chapter 1

Talk about good luck.

"It's snowin'." The woman was standing in front of the window, looking at the snowflakes touching the ground softly. She frowned and shook her head, going back to the table to sit down, grabbing a piece of bread in the process with ham and some cheese, putting the two on a spatula to make it grill, waiting for it, her arms folded across her chest.

"What's the matter now?" The other woman glared at her, feeling a wave of rage embracing her entire body, ready to slam her face inside her plate, breaking every bone she could actually break with her force. She stared at the woman longer, waiting for her to answer, and only received an odd look in response. She stood up, ready to throw the table through the window and simply went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. She took a glass from the cupboards and poured some vodka in it before grabbing the bottle of juice standing next to her, tasting of strawberries and cherries. She put the two bottles away, but stayed there, her elbows resting on the counter, still looking at the same woman who was annoying her. She sighed and drank from her glass, not even feeling the alcohol she put in it, taking another sip right after. She inhaled deeply and went back to the table, sitting down in front of the tanned woman who was driving her crazy.

"I was wonderin', do you always have to judge everythin'?" The tanned woman was now piercing the blue ones in front of her with her own, almost challenging her to attack her, a smug smile on her face. She looked at her face changing expressions, going from anger to rage, to then go back to a calmer state of mind. She waited for the answer, and wasn't disappointed.

"You know what Fang, yes. When it's about fucking you, yes. Is that enough for you?" the woman put her pink hair away from her face and inhaled deeply, looking at a shorter woman sitting next to her, feeling her hand on her leg. She softly pushed the hand away, glaring at Fang again. She scanned her, watching her brown hair falling on her shoulders, and her green eyes looking confused at the answer she had given, but simply threw her hand in the air, telling her to let it go. Fang dropped her shoulders and sighed; taking the cheese that was starting to darkened and put it on her potatoes. She took her knife, softly cutting it, and grabbed her fork to take a piece of it, filling her mouth with the food. She looked to her right, seeing the redheaded girl talking to the shorter pink haired girl in front of her, laughing softly, while the man at the end of the table was simply listening to them.

"Lightnin', can ya give me the salt, please?" Fang smirked in the woman's direction, feeling her eyes being pierced by the blue ones and was handed what she was asking for, Lightning scoffing as she gave it to the tanned woman. "Thanks". She put the salt over her food, watching the man handing his hand to receive it, but she simply looked at him and winked.

"Fang come on, give it to Snow. Or Serah will have your head." The woman looked at the redheaded who had just talked, then at the men to finally rest her eyes on the shorter girl. She finally gave in and handed the salt to Snow who thanked her in the process.

"You're so fucking irritating Fang." Lightning lifted her head up and looked at Fang, clenching her fist into a small ball, ready to be thrown across the table to crash on her jaw. She put her bangs away from her eyes, glaring at the girl in front of her before looking to her left, watching her sister closing her eyes in despair. The soldier, as some of her friends were calling her, simply stood up again and went across the room, standing in front of the huge window in the living room, and took big deep breaths to calm herself down. The rest of the table continued eating normally, trying to fill the void that what starting to take position of the living room. Fang, on the other hand, was watching the woman standing away, looking at her behavior. She frowned and put her elbows on the table, closing her eyes in frustration. She snapped open them as she heard footsteps in her direction, seeing the soldier put her coat and shoes on opening the window to go outside, and started walking across the garden, foam coming out of her mouth due to the extremely low temperature. She saw her standing still in the middle of it, the snowflakes resting on her shoulders and hair, her body starting to relax.

"Do you think I should go see her?" asked Serah, looking at Snow. He shook his head, telling her that it was probably a terrible idea, and put his hand on hers, squeezing it tightly. "What do you think Vanille?" the redheaded girl looked at Lightning standing in the garden and shook her head. "I think she needs to be alone, you know how she is." Serah nodded before grabbing her fork to take some ham, putting it on her plate and put her cheese in it, forming some sort of burrito with little pieces of potatoes cut up in it. She waited for it to get colder before cutting pieces, eating it cheerfully. She resumed the conversation she was having with Vanille, giving a quick sidelong glance at Fang who hadn't touched her plate since Lightning stormed out of the room. She frowned and shook her head, mentally kicking Fang and her sister for being such idiots. She sighed and rested her eyes on the redheaded, listening to her voice.

"Where the fuck is my lighter?" The pink-haired girl sighed, desperately searching for it, the cigarette hanging between her pink lips as her hands were looking in every single pocket until she finally felt the cold metal touching her fingertips. She took it between her fore and middle finger, grabbing it tightly and brought it in front of her fag, lightening the thing that was killing her, but that she fucking loved. She took a long drag, letting the noxious smoke fill her lungs before letting it out threw her nose, her body shivering from the cold. She looked at the sky, filled with grey clouds and watched the snowflakes falling from them, some reaching the point of her nose that she quickly brushed off with her hand. She took another drag and turned around, looking at the living room, distinctly recognizing her friends and family, and dropped her faint smile on the floor at the sight of Fang. She frowned instead and shook her head angrily taking a long drag from her cigarette before placing it in front of her, watching the paper slowly burning. She licked her lips that where slowly becoming shaped and regretted her action right away, making things only worse. She growled in anger and made her way to the house, taking another drag on the way. She could've smoked inside her house, but Serah didn't like the smell of it and after hours of arguing, they finally settled. Lightning could smoke inside her house but only when Serah wasn't around, and was now forced to face the awful temperature of 20°F. She stopped in front of the glass window and put her cigarette in the ashtray on the wall after taking a last drag and walked inside the house, sighing in relief as the hot temperature invaded her body. She took her coat and boots off and went to the hallway to hang it on the wall, the shoes resting under it before making her way back to the living room, sitting down again, ignoring everyone who was now looking at her. She took her glass of wine and poured some in it, bringing the glass closer to her lips and drank a sip, her eyes locking with Fangs. She stared at her longer, still holding her glass tightly while her other arm was resting on her chest. She shivered again and put the glass back on the table, grabbing something warm to eat.

"Cold outside?" asked Serah as she saw Lightning shivering, thinking that her question was absolutely useless. "Of course it's cold, it's snowing" she thought to herself, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity and received a small nod from her sister, to busy cutting the pieces of her dinner to actually answer. Serah sighed, thinking that once again her sister was being impossible to be around with knowing exactly why. For days she had been busting her ass off at work, training and finishing paperwork from her office at the New-York Law Enforcement. She was leaving every day at 7AM and was usually coming back around 7PM, but came home an hour later tonight because of traffic, people leaving the city for the holidays and fleeing the city as the snow was starting to settle in, since New-York was known to experience snow storms during the winters, making it impossible for anyone to leave the house. The younger sister looked at her sister again and put her hand on her shoulder, making her flinch then turned her head, and received a small smile from Lightning, putting a piece of meat in her mouth.

"Light, can you give me the wine?" Snow looked at her sister in law with a beaten look as she stared at him, and handed the bottle that he quickly took. He thanked her receiving a faint _you're welcome_ in return and poured himself a drink. Things between them had always been chaotic from day one, and got even worse when he asked Serah to marry him. She could always find a sneaky comment on the fact that he was unemployed, that Serah was making all the money and that he was useless. She punched him once before as he made the mistake to call her "Sis", nickname she hated more than anything in the world and was still pretty sure to this day that he saw her putting a hand on her gun, hesitating to shoot him. When he told Serah about, she didn't believe him, but now, as she saw her sister getting more and more upset about little things, she was pretty sure that Snow had actually been telling the truth. The man drank from his glass and stood up, cleaning up the plates now empty on the table and was helped by Vanille who smiled cheerfully at him. They both took the plates, and went to the kitchen, placing them in the dishwasher.

"Snow, can ya bring' back another one? This one's empty, if that's okay with ya Light." Fang watched the girl nod and raised her thumb to Snow, indicating it was okay. She watched him bringing a third bottle and put it on the table, looking for the bottle opener that Fang already had in hand. She winked at him and took the bottle, tearing the paper and opened the bottle quickly, pouring the soldier's glass, Snow's and hers, the two other girls simply staying with a bottle of water. Fang looked at the clock and noticed it was already 11PM before looking outside and suddenly gasped. She stood up and turned the TV on quickly, the rest of the people staring at her confused until Lightning spoke up "Oh my fucking god." She came next to Fang, and waited for the news to appear. The man on TV was first talking about the season of skiing before making an announcement. "This is a special edition, a snowstorm is hitting the east coast of the United States, specifically New-York and Boston. Everyone is asked to stay home and to go out only if it is absolutely necessary. The situation should resolve itself in the next following days. We thank you for your attention." Lightning opened her mouth and rushed through the front door, slowly opening it and saw a mountain of snow in front of it, quickly closing it back. She put her head in her hands; breathing threw her nose and leaned on the door. Serah came next to her, waiting for her sister to speak. She watched her stand up straight, carrying a forced smile and looked at the people in her living room "Looks like you're all spending the night here." she said, throwing her arms in the air before making her way to the living room to fill her glass, taking a cigarette from her pocket. She saw the look her sister was giving her and frowned "Serah, I can't go outside. So just deal with it." She stared at her younger sister and brought the lighter to the cigarette, not having a care in the world about what her sister was thinking. She watched Fang sitting down in front of her, asking if she could take one. Lightning frowned and threw the packet on the table, watching her tanned friend taking one from it.

"Light, how are we going to sleep?" suddenly asked Serah, looking more concerned about this than the fact that her sister was smoking. It was after all her house. She watched her putting the fag in the ashtray and told Serah to follow her. She pointed at the guest room and told her that two people could sleep here, two others in her bed and one on the sofa. Serah nodded and said she would be spending the night with Vanille since they were both tired now, not having drank a single drop of alcohol, while Snow would sleep on the couch. "And I'll be sleeping with Fang, right." Lightning shivered at the sound of Fangs accent, hearing the words "Ya wish" resonating in her head and feeling her heart skip a beat. She clenched her jaw, shooting a dirty look at Fang before coming closer to her but simply sat down taking the cigarette that was consuming itself in the ashtray. Serah came back and warned everyone she was going to sleep, Vanille following her cheerfully. She gave a kiss on her sister's cheek, Fang returning it, while Serah was doing the same thing. They both made their way in the guest room waving at the three people in the living room.

"Do you mind if a take a shower?" asked Snow, his breath increasing heavily as he watched Lightning turning around. She nodded and went to the bathroom with him, giving him a fresh towel and indicating where everything was. He thanked her again and watched her close the door, mumbling something he didn't understand and felt grateful that he actually couldn't understand it. He turned the water on and put his hair off his face, whishing that the snow storm would end quickly.

"You don't mind if I take another drink?" Fang shook her head, and asked Lightning to pour herself another one, seeing her drink being slowly filled. Lightning stood up and put the bottle back in the fridge, looking by the window, sighing in despair at the sight of the snow still falling on the ground. She came back to the table and took her glass, taking a mouthful of wine, almost drinking it completely. Fang opened her mouth slightly, quickly closing it back to drink too.

"This is a nightmare." Lightning closed her eyes as she spoke, putting a hand on her forehead, slowly breathing in and out.

"C'mon. It's not that bad." Lightning opened her eyes and looked at Fang, an eyebrow rising brutally before she scoffed loudly.

"Not that bad? We're stuck here, we don't know when it will end, and I have to live with 4 people." She rolled her eyes and grabbed her drink again, finishing it completely.

"I see, so you're selfish, that it?" Fang stood up too, making her way to the window, watching the snow fall and feeling Lightning's eyes crushing her mind in a painful way. She smirked, feeling contented to exasperate her so much and turned around, leaning on the window. She watched the soldier glaring at her while she simply folded her arms across chest, her drink still in hand.

"I'm sorry?" Lightning was grinding her teeth together, resisting the urge to throw her empty glass at Fang and looked at her, wishing now that the window would break with her weight.

"I said that you're selfish. Ya said it yourself, not wantin' to live with other people." Fang saw Lightning taking a step back, making her way to the kitchen. She waited for her to come back for at least two minutes, spending the time staring at the ground, drinking from her glass every thirty seconds until she finished it. She shook her head and smiled, making her way to the kitchen. She saw Lightning waiting in front of the window, her shoulders being tightened with anger. Fang put the glass in the dishwasher and told Lightning she was going to bed.

"Me too, let's go." Lightning turned around, avoiding eye contact with the woman and made her way to the bedroom. She took fresh drapes out of her dresser along with a blanket and pillow and went back to the living room, putting them on the sofa. She went back to the bedroom and watched Fang standing in the middle of it, looking at her paintings. She ignored her and took some sleepwear from her dresser, giving them to Fang.

"Only a t-shirt is fine. I sleep in my underwear, unless it makes ya uncomfortable?" she heard Lightning laugh ironically, seeing her shake her head in contempt.

"Whatever Fang." Lightning took her sleepwear and went to the bathroom. She took her clothes off quickly and put her shorts and t-shirt on, brushing her teeth right after. She spit in the sink and washed her hands before looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She noticed her eyes were red, and thought she needed to sleep now. She made her way back to the bedroom, warning Fang that she had put a toothbrush on the sink for her, and watched her leave the room, lingering on her legs. Lightning frowned and slipped under the blanket, the fresh scent of orchids invading her nose. She took her phone and put it on the counter, setting a clock at 9AM right before and heard the door opening, feeling Fangs body going under the blanket too. The soldier turned the lights off and put a hand under her head, listening to the breathing coming from the person next to her.

"Can I ask ya somethin'?" suddenly asked Fang, making Lightning flinch at the sound of her voice.

"What if I say no?" she responded with an ice cold tone, clicking her tongue against her teeth.

"I'll ask ya anyway. Did ya ever try to be nice?" Fang smirked at her own question, knowing that it would probably set the soldier of, and was waiting for her to throw the first fist.

"Fuck you Fang." was her answer before turning around, her back against Fang and closed her eyes, hearing the small laugh coming out from her friend. She frowned even more and whispered "I fucking hate you." but made it impossible to hear. She breathed heavily and simply heard:

"I told ya, ya wish. Goodnight sunshine." Fang put on a smug smile and turned around too, closing her eyes and quickly fell asleep, the soft breathing of her friend rocking her.


	2. Chapter 2

Day one.

As she heard the drilling sound coming from next to her, she didn't actually think about what she was about to do. Her first reflex was to throw her fist in that direction, but flinched at the sound of an angry voice, cursing between her lips for starting the day with an enraged Lightning.

"Fang you're a fucking idiot! My god it's the fucking alarm clock." Lightning took her phone and stopped it, putting her hand on her jaw to ease the pain she was feeling thanks to the punch she had just received. She stood up quickly, almost throwing the entire blanket off and stormed out of the room, yelling at Fang again "The day hasn't even started and you have to ruin it! If there wasn't a mountain of _fucking_ snow in front of my _fucking_ door I would throw you out!" Lightning slammed the door and leaned on it, taking deep breaths to calm herself down before making her way to the kitchen, ignoring Snow who was looking confused. She turned the coffee maker on and put a dose in it, grabbing a mug from her cupboards that she quickly positioned, waiting for the coffee to fill her mug. She rubbed her jaw again and opened her mouth a few times before shaking her head in absolute contempt and shifted her head to look through the window and gasped at the sight of the snow standing in front of it. She took her mug and rushed through the living room, put the curtains away and stood still, her eyes desperately looking at the mountain that had formed itself around her house.

Serah was lying in the bed, a hand on her forehead, sighing as she heard the fight that had already started between her sister and her friend. She was about to come out of the room as the yelling started, and decided to stay inside it, waiting for the storm to go away, but she sadly had the feeling that this day was going to be one of the longest of her life as she saw the window now being completely white, figuring that the storm was actually worse than planned. She looked at Vanille who was surprisingly still sleeping even with the high pinched voice that could've made the house tremble and smiled at her friend, whishing she could still be in a dream land, where the flowers are red, and the birds are singing. She closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep again and simply laid there, both her hands under her head.

"Do I stand up? Do I stay here? Do I leave through the window?" Fang was sitting on the bed, softly scratching her tattooed arm, thinking deeply about her next move. With a start of a day like this, nothing could get any worse, well she couldn't make it worse or she thought. She decided to stand up and to open the curtains of the bedroom window and opened wide eyes at the sight of the snow. She was able to see the house next to Lightning's, almost being completely swallowed by the white deposit and nodded to herself, thinking that she really wasn't going to be the only reason of the soldier's anger. She took a deep breath and went to the door, opening it softly and making her way to the bathroom first in order to relieve herself. After flushing, she washed her hands and got out of it, making her way to the kitchen and saw Lightning standing in front of the window, a mug in her hands before looking at Snow who didn't seem to know what to do. She silently made fun of him and went inside the kitchen, taking a mug that had been placed next to three others, and poured herself a fresh coffee, along with one for Snow. She brought the two mugs and gave one to her friend, looking extremely thankful, and placed herself next to Lightning, looking at the garden. It wasn't so terrible on this side of the house, but could only imagine what it was like on the other side, and was pretty sure that she and the others were going to spend the entire day trying to get the snow away from the door, garden and so on. She continued staring outside and raised her head, looking at the incoming grey clouds, snowflakes already falling from the sky. She shook her head and turned around "Sorry for the punch by the way." Lightning shifted to face her, and she saw the red mark on the jaw, almost biting her own lip not to laugh.

"Laugh it up Fang. I'm seriously not in the mood." Lightning walked away, glancing at Snow in the process who was staring at the ground, trying to make himself turn invisible. She put the empty mug on the counter and left in the opposite direction, making her way to the bathroom for a hot shower before commencing this exhausting and painful day she was about to experience, and ran into her sister in the hallway. She received a kiss, quickly giving it back and stepped inside her bedroom to grab some clothes and immediately went to the bathroom. She put the clothes on the sink and turned the water on, taking her sleepwear off. She looked at the small scar placed on her stomach, frowning at the unpleasant memory of how she got it, falling on a glass table during an intervention six months ago. Nobody knew about it, and was happy that it had stayed that way. Lightning put her hand under water, checking if it was warm enough and stepped under it, letting the hot water slide on her body, rushing on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and put her hair away before grabbing the shampoo standing behind her and softly massaged her scalp after putting a small amount of it in the palm of her hand. She sighed, thinking that her guests were probably going to stay longer than planned then put her hand on the wall, trying keep her balance as she was starting to feel dizzy simply thinking about it. She rinsed her hair and opened her eyes to grab the lotion, softly putting it over her body before stepping outside the shower.

"Fang? What happened this morning?" Serah was sitting next to Snow on the couch, making the most of Lightning being under the shower to be close to her fiancée. She watched Fang laugh loudly before she went to the kitchen, pouring herself a second coffee. Serah waited patiently, watching Vanille sitting down on the arm chair to her left and then looked by the window, realizing it was still snowing heavily, hearing the wind tapping on the window. Fang came back into the living room and sat down on the floor, her back against the cold window. She brought the coffee to her lips and drank from it, licking her lips right after.

"Well, I heard the alarm clock and I punched Lightnin'. She wasn't very happy." Fang told the story with a smug smile on her face, finding it impossible to hide it. She put the mug down and stretched her arms, yawning loudly in the process before looking at Serah and Snow, both of them looking embarrassed. She raised an eyebrow and realized she was still in her underwear and smiled at the thought. She took the mug back and looked at her sister who apparently was sleeping with her eyes open and stood up, taping her on the back of the neck.

"Why did you do that Fang?!" Vanille looked at her older sister and frowned, now deciding to pout, putting a hand behind her head to massage her neck.

"Oh c'mon, it wasn't a very hard slap." Fang watched her sister and laughed at her reaction, thinking that she had started the day by hitting Lightning way harder. She flinched at the sound of the window trembling due to the wind and turned around, coming closer to it. She brought the mug to her lips, taking yet another sip and went back to the kitchen, placing the mug in the dishwasher that was starting to be filled. She heard a door opening and leaned to the side, watching the soldier coming out of the bathroom. She watched her placing her hair on her left shoulder and smiled at her, winking in the process. Lightning stood still and shook her head, going to the living room, placing herself in front of the window and looking at the snow falling heavily.

"This is getting worse. Serah, can you turn the TV on please?" Lightning went behind the sofa and watched the TV turning on, directly falling on the news talking about the snowstorm that was ravaging the east coast. The weatherman explained that the storm was circling around New-York, and that it should be over in the next two following days, information making Lightning sigh with despair, but also with relief, thinking that in two days she would finally be alone. She nodded and went back to the window, her arms folfded across her chest and felt a presence coming next to her. She clenched her jaw, recognizing Fang's perfume but stayed focused on the white pellicle falling from the sky. She cleared her throat and was suddenly craving for a cigarette and looked at the clock. "10AM, still early." She dropped her shoulders and waited for the girl next to her to speak, slowly losing her nerve.

"Do ya mind if I take a shower?" Fang looked at Lightning's facial expression before she turned her head to look at her. Fang made a predatory smile and was directed to the bathroom. Lightning gave her a fresh towel and watched her bending to grab a new bottle of lotion, giving Fang a sight of her behind, lingering on it. She watched the soldier standing back straight and gave her an odd look as Fang was smirking at what she had just seen. "Thanks Sunshine."

"Fang, call me Sunshine one more time and I will throw you out. Do I make myself clear?" Lightning was clenching her fist, turning her back on her friend trying to calm herself down.

"I'd like to see that Sunshine. Would be interesstin'" Fang laughed and leaned on the sink, waiting for the soldier to leave or to hit her, watching her back with great care.

"Go to hell Fang." Lightning got out of the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She directly made her way to her bedroom, closing the door too before sitting down on her bed, breathing heavily. She had no idea why Fang was always feeling the need to put her in an excess of rage and anger, and the fact that her _friend_ was actually enjoying it was only making things worse. She was trying to remember the last time they actually had a conversation where it didn't end in a fight and realized she couldn't find any. She thought about a fight they had a long time ago, where Lightning literally threw her plate at Fang who dodged it quickly, making the plate crash on the wall. Fangs reaction was to pin Lightning down on the floor that she quickly pushed away before Snow, Serah and Vanille intervened, placing themselves in front of the two women. Lightning growled in anger and stood up from her bed, immediately going to her dresser to look at the picture standing on it. She took the first one she saw, being one of her sister and herself, both of them smiling. She looked at it longer and made a small smile before putting it down and turned around as she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?"

"Light, do you mind if we're watching a movie?" Serah entered the room and looked at her sister, waiting for her to answer.

"No, go ahead, but I don't think I have many movies." Lightning leaned on her dresser, trying to figure out if she had any and shook her head.

"Don't worry I have my computer. Thanks sis." Serah smiled softly and got out of the room, leaving Lightning alone.

Fang made her way out of the bathroom and stumbled into Lightning as she came outside of her bedroom. They both stared at each other before going in the same direction, seeing a movie starting on the huge TV.

"What are we watchin'?" she asked while sitting down on the arm chair facing Vanille.

"Frozen!" responded the redheaded a smile on her face, her eyes locked on the screen. Fang on the other hand opened her mouth and quickly stood up, not wanting to waste two hours of her life watching a cartoon about a princess using ice to build everything she wanted, the snow falling in front of her already being enough. She had already seen it once with Vanille, and that time had been more than enough. She went to the kitchen and sat down on a stool, placing her head in her hands, exhaling deeply. She lifted her head up and watched Lightning doing the same thing, both of them exchanging yet another odd look before the soldier sat down in front of her, an ashtray and packet of cigarettes in her hand. She saw her taking one and put the packet closer to Fang, indicating it was okay for her to take one. Fang nodded and didn't hesitate to grab the nicotine stick, lightening it quickly. She grabbed her phone in her pocket and went to see her e-mails, checking if the package she had ordered was somewhere near her, but thought that with the storm over the city, it probably wouldn't be coming until next Monday. She sighed and brought the cigarette to her lips, taking a long drag before letting the smoke come outside.

"What is it?" Lightning was looking at the Aussie in front of her, scanning her body and trying to figure out what was going on. She mimicked her and took a drag, the smoke coming out from her nose and waited for Fang to answer.

"Hm? Oh, I ordered somethin' a week ago, and I probably won't be getting' until next week. That's it." Fang stared at the soldier, wondering why she suddenly had to be interested in anything she was doing and watched her nod before turning her attention to the people laughing in her living room. She shook her head and made a faint smile before turning her attention back to the tanned woman in front of her. They both looked at each other, the pink-haired girls blue eyes looking deep into the green ones, neither of them breaking the eye contact. They stayed like this a long time until the wind made them both flinch and saw the lights turning off, the people in the living room complaining. Lightning rubbed her temples, the fag still in her hand and put it down in the ashtray. She stood up and went to the living room.

"Sis, the power's out!" Serah stood up and came closer to her sister, looking at the frustration written all over her face.

"I noticed. I'm going to the garage to reset it." Lightning made her way to the entrance and opened the door on her left. She grabbed her phone and turned the flash on, guiding her steps in the dark stairs. She quickly went inside the garage and found the circuit breaker that had tripped. She reset it and looked at the light turning on again. She sighed with relief and went back upstairs, closing the door carefully behind her and went up the stairs. She walked towards the living room and saw the movie on again, her sister thanking her cheerfully. Lightning nodded and went back to the kitchen, closing the door behind her and sat down, grabbing her cigarette in the process. She looked at her friend sitting in front of her again, and raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Sunshine?" Fang put on a smug smile and winked at her friend, watching her face decompose itself at the use of the nickname. She looked even longer, waiting for Lightning to answer, slowly putting the cigarette between her lips.

"Fang. Stop it." Lightning frowned and clenched her jaw strongly, glaring at the other woman.

"Why?" Fang stood up straight, resting her elbows on the counter.

"Just stop it." Lightning cleared her throat and looked at the ceiling, feeling slightly angry now that Fang had used the S word.

"What if I don't want to?" Fang put her fag in the ashtray, and tapped her fingernails on the counter, sensing that this conversation was going to end badly.

Lightning stared at Fang and closed her eyes. She put her head in her hands before standing up quickly and stood still in front of the door. Her hand was resting on the doorknob, holding it tightly but never turned it to open the door. She closed her eyes and felt Fangs body behind her.

"Lightnin', ya need to chill out. You're so stressed all the time." Fangs voice was somewhat soothing, calm and reassuring, but did nothing but to annoy the soldier.

"Don't tell me how to live my life Fang." Lightning turned the doorknob and stepped outside the kitchen, heading towards her front door.

Fang leaned on the wall, staring at Lightning and couldn't help but think that she really was a psycho control freak and a bitch on top of that. She gritted her teeth together and went back to the arm chair facing Vanille, thinking that she might fall asleep in front of the movie she hated so much. She listened to the dreadful song _Let it Go_ and laughed loudly at the sound of it, sensing every eyes on her. She opened one of hers and stared at Vanille and Serah, both of them looking more confused than anything. Fang smiled from ear to ear, winking at them before closing her eye again, bringing her legs closer to her body. She was thinking about nothing in particular, simply the fact to be stuck here, with an over enraged Lightning Farron, her sister and the happy couple. She cleared her throat and tried to figure out what was wrong with the nickname Sunshine. She always thought it fitted her more than anything, being the exact opposite of it. To be honest, she couldn't even remember when she saw the soldier smile, and made herself the promise to actually make her laugh until the end of the storm and high fived herself mentally.

Lightning stared at the front door. She was thinking of a way to clear the gangway when the storm would finally stop, thinking she would need everyone to help her. She went back to the living room and realized that it was already 1PM, and that it was perhaps the time to grab a bite.

"Do you guys want to eat?" she asked, making Serah turn around. Her sister nodded and stood up, deciding she would help her sister to cook something since it was really her strong suit. The two sisters both went to the kitchen; Lightning opened the fridge and inspected it, thinking deeply about what she could make for lunch. Serah came next to her and grabbed the huge salad standing in front of her.  
"Light can you put some noodles?" The older Farron nodded and took a sauce pan from the cupboard, filling it with water before putting on the hotplate. She looked at her sister who was starting to cut the salad to wash it after. "Was your movie over?" asked Lightning while sitting down on the stool. She watched her sister nod and fainted a smile in her direction. She waited patiently for the water to boil, listening to the conversation in the other room. Fang and Snow had apparently an intense conversation about sports, nothing that really interested the soldier. She frowned heavily and looked at her sister. "Serah, did Snow find a Job?"

The younger Farron froze, her hand stopping her movement and put the knife down. She swallowed heavily before turning around to face her sister, looking into her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words were coming out of it, and felt her sister's eyes now piercing her own before relaxing.  
"Alright. Anyway, do you need any help?" Serah shook her head quickly and turned around desperately trying to catch her breath. She felt her sister standing up to grab the packet of noodles to pour them all inside the water. She felt a hand on her shoulder and felt Lightning moving away, going back to the living room. Serah sighed with relief, thinking that this conversation wasn't over but only delayed, but wasn't looking forward to the inevitable fight. She took the knife back and started cutting the salad again before putting it under cold water to wash the leaves and looked by the window, seeing that the sky was now blue like the sea, knowing it wouldn't last very long.

Snow was listening to Fang's point of view considering the hockey team of the city of Toronto. She was trying to explain him why, in her opinion they were the most likely to win this year's hockey championship but quickly stopped listening to her as Lightning positioned herself in front of him, her arms crossed and her stare filled with hatred.

"Serah didn't answer me, so I'm asking you. Did you find a job?" Snow decomposed himself at the question and felt his heartbeats increasing, and shook his head. He heard Lightning sigh and ask "Did you even look for one?" Fang and Vanille were observing the scene, the shorter girl leaving in a hurry to join Serah in the kitchen, escaping the imminent atomic bomb that was about to implode. Fang on the other hand stood still and looked at them both, ready to interfere if need be.  
"Yes, I did. But they all rejected me." Snow was looking at the ground, too afraid to look his sister in law in the eyes. He heard her scoff and continue "Why? Where did you search?"  
"Salesman, cashier in several stores, but they said that I needed a degree to work there." Lightning nodded and stared at Snow, her upper lip rising in absolute contempt and left the room, heading to the bathroom. Snow took a deep breath and looked at Fang who had her fist under her chin, shrugging her shoulders at the man obviously still shaken by the conversation.

"C'mon Snow, ya know how she is. No need to get all hot and bothered." Fang winked at the man and stood up to go by the window, looking at the blue sky.

Vanille was looking at the noodles cooking inside the saucepan and grabbed one with a fork to see if they were ready. She shook her head and asked Serah if she could do anything, to which she answered that cutting piece of already cooked chicken would be great. She went to the fridge and grabbed it before sitting down on a stool, a knife in her hand. She started cutting small pieces of it and couldn't help but ask her best friend something. "Serah? What's going on with Lightning? She seems tensed." She took another piece of chicken to cut it and listened to her friends answer.

"I don't know. I think she's tired, and she never liked having people around her. So yeah…" Serah shook her head in sadness and went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water, filling two glasses before sitting down next to Vanille. The two girls drank their entire glass and smiled at each other before hugging cheerfully. Vanille turned her head and looked by the window, seeing dark clouds approaching dangerously.

As Lightning stepped out of the bathroom where she stayed a long time, simply staring at herself in the mirror, the table and food was already on the table waiting to be eaten. She came inside the living room and thanked her sister for it before sitting down at her usual spot, facing Fang. Serah handed her the salad bowl and put some in her plate before handing it to Fang. Everyone started eating quietly until Fang stood up to grab the remote controller. She waved at Lightning, showing it to her to turn the TV on. The soldier nodded and looked at her friend turning the TV on. She came back and sat down, Lightning clearing her throat in the process and turned her attention to the TV, the news passing on. She grabbed her fork and put some of her food in her mouth, chewing slowly while listening to a report on animals threatened by the global warming. She scoffed and shook her head, thinking that here, the global warming was nowhere to be seen and simply continued eating, her eyes slowly making their way to the mouth of the woman sitting in front of her to finally lock with her own green eyes. They stared at each other before Lightning focused on her plate again, closing her eyes.

At the end of the meal, Fang changed channels because the report was starting to bore her to death. She pressed on the buttons and landed on a music channel and simply let it on. She stood up and cleaned her plate, and thought that she could still go buy a packet of cigarettes in the tobacco store across the street and decided to call the number to see if they were open. She grabbed her phone and looked for the phone number, quickly finding it. She waited a few seconds before hearing a woman answering it and asked if they were open today. The woman said yes, but that they were closing at 3PM before the next wave of snow. She thanked the woman and hang up the phone, watching the people staring at her.

"I'm gonna go to the tobacco store, it's still open." Fang smiled at them and went to the hallway to put her shoes on, grabbing her coat and gloves in the process. She shifted as she watched pink hair approaching.

"I'm coming with you, I need some too." Lightning put on her winter clothes and backpack, and waved at her sister before checking if she had enough money to buy more than one packet. She nodded and grabbed the doorknob, ready to make her way through the snow. It wasn't as bad as she feared and simply escalated the snow almost falling at every step. She stood up and looked at her surroundings, and growled in anger. Fang followed her quickly and stood still next to her, turning around to see the house under a mountain of snow. She prevented the urge to laugh and simply started walking painfully through the snow behind Lightning, spotting her car under the snow. She looked left and saw the tobacco store in front of her, Lightning being already far away from her. She leaned down and grabbed a small amount of snow in her hand, forming a small ball with it and hesitated to throw it on the soldiers back. She thought about it some more and smirked as the ball left her hand to crash on the back of Lightning's head, who immediately froze at the contact. Fang watched her turning around slowly and saw her eyes darting at her, even more than this morning. Fang bit her lip, feeling the urge to burst into laughter.

"You're a fucking child Fang." Lightning turned around and walked in the snow, making her way to the door. She clenched her jaw but made a faint smile as she opened the door, holding it for Fang to step inside. "Get a move on Fang."

"I'm havin' trouble walkin' in the snow, if ya helped me I would be there already." Fang advanced with difficulty and almost fell down, but regained her balance quickly before going inside the store. She sighed with relief and greeted the woman behind the counter. She advanced but looked at the store before buying her cigarettes. She went to the kids section and looked at board games, waving at Lightning. "We could buy some, no?" Lightning nodded slightly, letting Fang decided on which one to buy while she went to the food section, grabbing some things to eat, pizzas, quiches and other frozen food she could easily carry. She went to the cashier and put the food down, waiting for Fang to come back, and gasped as she saw her carrying three board games, putting them down. She shook her head and asked for 5 packets of Marlboro, while Fang took only 3. Lightning gave her credit card and rejected Fangs money who simply shrugged her shoulders. They both put the things in their backpacks and made their way outside, Lightning grabbing Fangs hand to help her.

"Do ya mind if I hold ya?" Fang smiled from ear to ear before winking at Lightning who simply sighed and handed her arm for the tanned woman to grab it. They both started walking through the snow, Lightning sniffing because of the cold and looked at the sky getting darker. She sighed and walked faster, Fang having difficulty to follow her. "Don't go so fast Light."

"Do you see the sky? In twenty seconds it's going to be fucking Armageddon." Lightning walked even faster and felt being pulled towards the ground. "Fang let me go." – "I can't I'm fallin'!" – "Fang let me-". They both fell into the snow, Fang dragging Lightning in her fall. Lightning growled in anger as she tried to stand up, the snow making it almost impossible and glared at Fang who was laughing out loud as she stood up painfully.

"Oh c'mon, it didn't kill ya did it?" Fang handed her hand, ignored by the soldier who stood up seconds after, walking faster to the house. She followed her with a bright smile, feeling particularly proud of what had just happened watching her friend covered in snow from head to toe. She walked faster and looked at Lightning sliding on the snow to open the door and did the same thing, still chuckling. They both put their bags down, taking their coats and boots off before Lightning rushed to the kitchen to put the food in the freezer. Fang walked more slowly into the living, taking the games out of her bag, receiving cheers from her sister and Serah.

"What's the situation?" Serah sat down; looking at the three games Fang had brought being a Trivial Pursuit, a monopoly and a twister "It's a mess." answered Fang softly while sitting down. Serah smiled widely at the sight of the game, barely listening to the woman's answer "This is great Fang! What do you want to do first?" Serah looked at her friend then Vanille, and they all settled on a monopoly first, and wondered if Lightning was actually going to join them. "Sis? You want to play?" Lightning looked to the side and came closer to the three women, and nodded.

"Alright, but I can smoke during the game." She watched her sister frown until she finally agreed and they all sat down around the table. "Where's Snow?" she asked, looking on the couch to see if she could find him.

"He's sleeping in the guest room, I think he cached a cold." Serah turned her attention to the game, unwrapping it and placed the board on the table. Fang was handling the money, giving each the same amount and decided she would be in charge of the bank. They all chose their avatar, Vanille being a cat, Serah a shoe, Fang a car and Lightning chose the horse. They threw the dice one after another to see who was going to start, Vanille immediately dropping on two sixes. She cheered and winked at Serah before starting the game.

Lightning took a cigarette from her new packet and lighted it quickly, rolling the dice immediately after. She frowned and moved her avatar on a blue card, wondering if she was going to buy it. She shook her head and simply took the fag out of her mouth, putting it in the ashtray. She stood up and went to the kitchen, asking if anyone wanted something to drink. Serah and Vanille denied while Fang asked what she actually had. "I have vodka, wine, beer and whiskey." Fang told her that a beer was enough, while Lightning was pouring herself a glass of vodka with her strawberry juice. She came back with the two drinks and handed the beer to Fang, thanking her for it. The soldier took a sip from her drink and took her cigarette back, taking a long drag before exhaling to her right, in the opposite direction of her sister. She watched the dice rolling on the board, thinking that "Boring game" was more appropriate than "board game." She smirked at her own joke and received a confused look from Fang, locking eyes with her, before taking her drink for a mouthful of vodka. She exhaled deeply as she put the glass down and grabbed the dice. She made her piece move, landing on an orange card and bought it immediately, giving Fang the money for it. She received her card and put it next to her money, waiting for her turn.

Fang was watching the soldier discreetly, trying to figure out if she was bored or actually enjoying the game, her lack of expression making it almost impossible to know. She raised an eyebrow and waited for the dice, Vanille buying almost everything she could and thought that it wouldn't take long for her to be bankrupt. Serah was being more careful, and had only bought two cards. Fang hadn't bought anything yet, playing it safe, waiting for the people to spend their money before making her move. She took the dice and threw them on the board, watching a 5/5 appear. She moved from ten and threw them again, landing on a 6 and a 2. She stopped on an airport card and decided to buy it, noticing that neither Vanille nor Serah had bought them. She put the money in the box and took her card, placing it in front of her and handed the dice to Lightning before grabbing one of her cigarettes. She put it between her lips and watched Serah frown at the sight of it, and responded with a wink. She lighted it and took a drag, blowing the smoke away from the younger Farron and concentrated back on the game.

After an hour, Vanille was out because she had too many debts while Serah was almost out of money. Lightning was doing fine, although being enraged because she was sitting in jail and refused to pay to go out, waiting for her turn. Fang and her had both hotels on the opposite sides of the board and were now in a competition to buy the remaining cards. After two minutes, Lightning could finally go out and rolled the dice landing on one of Fangs hotels. She closed her eyes in anger before opening them to dart at her. She mumbled and gave her the 1100$, watching her with a smug smile on her face. Lightning cleared her throat and waited for Serah to play stumbling on of her hotels. She handed her hand and felt the money being put in it.

"I'm out; I have no money, nothing. Dammit." Serah stood up and went on the couch next to Vanille, both of them now pouting and looking at the video clips passing on the TV.

"Ready to lose?" Fang lifted her head up and smirked at Lightning before answering.

"Don't be so smug Sunshine; I have a few tricks left." Lightning frowned and rolled the dice buying the card she stepped on, making it now possible to build houses and hotels.

Fifteen minutes later, Lightning was now almost out of money and darted at Fang, feeling the urge to slam her face on the table. She inhaled deeply and rolled her dice, stepping yet again on a hotel, giving Fang the rest of her money, making the tanned girl the winner of the game.

"I told ya." said Fang smiling in victory, looking at the soldier who was looking upset, clenching her jaw so hard that she was surprised to not hear them break.

"Whatever." Lightning stood up and went to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of vodka. She put the juice in it and closed her eyes as she heard Fangs voice coming from the living room.

"Ya're sister is a sore loser, just like I figured." Fang put the game away and stayed seated at the table, taking yet another cigarette from her packet. She watched Serah standing up to open the window and sighed. She lifted her head up and watched Lightning coming back with a glass in her hand and handed her hand to the soldier. She waited for her to grab it and felt her hand being shaken vividly.

"Sore loser, bitch." was all Lightning could think about, making the decision to shake Fang's hand to prove her wrong. She held the hand longer than planned and felt the soft skin of her friend, staring at the two hands. She put it away and sat down quickly, looking at the screen now showing a TV show about a student's gathering to create a glee club. She sighed and watched Fang moving away, sitting down on an armchair to look at the TV while Lightning put her head on the table and closed her eyes.

Serah turned her head and looked at her sister sleeping on the table. She smiled softly and focused her attention to Fang, looking at her sister. She stared at her longer until Fang finally turned her head to look at the screen. She heard a door opening and stood up quickly, making her way to her fiancée. The two of them exchanged a soft kiss, Serah placing a hand on Snows forehead to check for his temperature. "Feeling better?" she asked while placing herself inside the huge arms. She felt Snows head nodding and they both went to the living room quietly, leaving Lightning sleep a bit longer and sat down on the couch, Serah still in her fiancé's arms. She looked at the TV show and sang softly at a song she knew, Snow joining her in the process while the two Australians were simply looking at them, then at each other amused, until Fang placed her look on Lightning again and bit her lip. She watched the soldier opening one eye, looking back at Fang and stood up straight, slowly stretching on her chair. She put her elbows on the table before looking at the clock over the TV. Fang did the same thing, watching the hour hand pointing on 6PM. She focused on the TV again and waited for the hours to pass by, her stomach starting to grumble. She rested her head on the chair, putting her hair away and closed her eyes, listening to the music coming out from the TV and smiled at the lyrics.

Lightning went to the window, looking at the small snowflakes falling from the sky and walked towards the hallway to put her shoes, coat and scarf on before going outside.

"Where are you going Light?" Lightning turned around and told her sister she simply wanted some fresh air and opened the window, heading outside. She walked into the deep snow and stopped, looking at the grey sky once again and closed her eyes, letting the snow fall on her face without brushing it this time. She breathed softly, a big amount of foam coming out from her nose, her mouth being buried inside her scarf. She opened them again as she heard someone walking through the snow but didn't turn around, simply waiting for the person to come next to her. She turned her head and watched Fang in her brown coat, her blue scarf covering half of her face and smiled quickly inside her scarf.

"Ya're cute with snow in your hair." said Fang while putting the scarf of her mouth to place a cigarette in it. She took her lighter and brought it closer to her face, giving Lightning a sight of the woman thanks to the fire in front of her. Fang turned her head and looked at the soldier, seeing something close to a smile on her lips as she took her scarf away too. Fang cheered and jumped in the snow, giving Lightning a heart attack before asking what was going on.

"I challenged myself in makin' ya smile, and it just worked." Fang smiled and pushed the soldiers shoulder, stiffing at the sensation. Lightning stared at the ground before looking at Fang again.

"You're an idiot." She started walking a little further away, the cigarette in her hand, shivering from the cold.

"But ya like it Sunshine." Fang came closer to Lightning and stopped next to her, looking at the sky and catching a glimpse of the moon.

"Fang, I told you to stop calling me like that, I hate it." Lightning turned around to face her, her eyes searching for something behind the tanned woman.

"That's what ya say, but I know that ya love it, secretly." Fang started walking a little further away, stopping in front of the fence she could make out despite of the snow. Lightning came closer and stayed in front of her, taking a drag from her cigarette.

"No I don't. But I get the feeling you'll never stop so whatever." Lightning frowned and turned her attention to the snowflakes getting bigger and told Fang she was going back inside, and watched her nodding before walking next to her quietly, quickly making their way back to the house, putting their cigarettes in the ashtray. Lightning took her shoes off before entering the house, darting at Fang who was already inside, leaving stains on the ground. She sighed and walked inside, coming closer to Fang.

"Next time, leave your shoes outside? Would be smarter." Fang stiffed and shook her head as she watched the soldier leave and yelled:

"And we were havin' a nice time. You're impossible Light."

"Shut up Fang!" Lightning turned around and looked at Fang, ignoring the three pair of eyes looking at her before heading back to the kitchen, turning the oven on to put the pizzas in it. She came back in the living and asked everyone if pizzas were fine for tonight. She watched them all nod and sighed before sitting at the table, looking at the same show than before. She ignored Fang passing in front of her to sit down on the armchair, and stayed focused on the screen, watching her sister's head bouncing up and down with the music, and softly smiled. She stood up ten minutes after and placed the two extra-large pizzas in the oven staying in the kitchen afterwards.

Serah was upset because the show was now over, the host indicating that the next hour would be focused on video clips, starting with a song that she knew her sister loved. She looked to her right, wondering if her sister was going to show up and wasn't disappointed as Lightning leaned on the wall, looking at the TV. She saw her moving her lips at the chorus before she looked at the TV again, looking at the blond woman wearing a garter belt and leather jacket, finding her somewhat bitchy and focused on the lyrics, until she distinctly heard "You make me wanna die" at the end of the song coming from her sister, watching her stepping inside the kitchen again. She looked at Vanille who looked confused and nodded before saying "Yes, Lightning just sang." making everyone turn their attention to her. Fang laughed while Vanille was opening wide eyes, finding it impossible for the soldier to actually enjoy something except her work, her drinks, her cigarettes and her sister. Serah made a faint smile before looking at the TV again; now being a rap song that she knew her sister hated specifically because Snow was loving it and heard him sing loud. She punched him in the ribs making him scoff and stopped, humming it softly.

Lightning frowned at the song and shook her head, opening the oven to check on the pizzas, seeing they were starting to cook neatly, closing it again. She grabbed five plates from the cupboards and went back to the living room to place them on the table and went back the kitchen. She flinched as Vanille appeared behind her, asking if she needed any help.

"You can take the cutlery. Thanks Vanille." Vanille smiled cheerfully and took 5 forks and knives, bringing them back to the table. Lightning grabbed the bottle of wine that wasn't empty and brought it on the table, holding five glasses before going back to the kitchen again to take the pizzas out of the oven. She put them on two large plates and asked Snow to bring them to the table with a bossy tone, and watched the man execute himself quickly while she was bringing a bottle of water and of coke. She warned the people that the food was ready and sat down painfully. She ignored Fang and grabbed a slice of pizza, and started cutting it and clenched her jaw at the sound of Fangs voice.

"Seriously? That's how ya eat a pizza? Jeez Light it's ridiculous." Fang grabbed her pizza in her hands, Serah glaring at her for trying to put Lightning in a bad mood.

"Do I tell you how to speak properly? No, so shut up Fang." Lightning looked at Fang enraged and took her fork, grabbing a piece of pizza. The two women clenched their respective jaws before focusing on something else, avoiding a fist fight in the middle on the living room.

At the end of dinner, everyone was feeling pretty exhausted and decided to go to bed. Snow took his blanket and pillow back while Serah was showering after Vanille. Lightning decided to shower in the morning after her exercise she hadn't done today and simply went in the other bathroom to brush her teeth, putting her sleep wear in the process. She rinsed her mouth and washed her hands before going to her bed, wishing everyone a good night. She stepped inside the bedroom and went under the blanket and closed her eyes before Fang returned, instantly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt a blinding pain on her lip, something hard hitting her quickly and wondered if this was a dream. But as she opened her eyes, she realized that the pain was real and put her hand on her mouth preventing a growl of pain. She stood up and turned the light on, looking at the woman next to her, a hand on her forehead. Lightning darted at Fang and rushed to the bathroom, turning the light on and spit in the sink, spreading blood in it. She looked at her own reflection and at her bruised lip, blood forming itself on it, a drop making its way to her chin. She took a tissue and wiped it off before storming inside the room again. She opened wide eyes, seeing Fang still holding her forehead and went to her dresser. She took another blanket from it and threw it on the floor.

"You're sleeping on the floor from now on." said Lightning, her finger pointing to the ground next to the bed, her other hand holding the tissue on her mouth.

"Ya're kidding right?" Fang stared at the girl, wondering if she was actually being serious about making her sleep on the floor like a dog.

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding Fang? I'm sick of you punching me every night." Lightning came closer to Fang, ready to throw her on the ground if she refused to do it.

"It's not my fault if ya were crawled up in my arms Sunshine." Lightning opened her mouth and shook her head violently, throwing the tissue in the garbage next to her desk.

"That's ridiculous. Now get on the fucking floor."

"No." Fang laid down in the bed again, and felt a hand grabbing her wrist tightly. She opened her eyes and looked at Lightning standing in front of her.

"Get down Fang!" Lightning felt being rushed on the bed, her face deep in the blanket and stood up straight, pushing Fang towards the ground. The tanned woman resisted, trying to push Lightning away from her.

"Lightning calm the fuck down, you're actin' like a psycho!" Fang suddenly felt like she was falling down and grabbed whatever she could grab, catching Lightning's arm in her fall. The two women were now on the ground, the soldier on top of the other woman and stood up quickly.

"Good night." Lightning got back into her bed and cursed as she saw droplets of blood on the blanket and watched Fangs face frowning in anger before turning the lights off.

Lightning woke up without the need of an alarm clock, stretching in her bed. She kept her eyes closed and turned around, putting her arm on the side. She felt something big under it and opened her eyes, watching Fangs face right in front of her. She clenched her jaw and put her arm away and decided to get her own revenge. She smirked and pushed her violently, watching her fall on the ground.

"What the fuck!" Fang put a hand on the back of her head and stood up, looking at Lightning more confused than angry.

"Consider this as pay back. I'm going downstairs to exercise." Lightning took her sportswear and left the room, leaving Fang on the ground. She smiled at her own achievement and walked inside her living room not caring about Snow sleeping on the couch. She opened the door and went in the garage, quickly changing inside. She went to the left and opened a second door, giving sight to a training room being filled with a punching bag, weights, a treadmill and a stereo. She turned it on and started with a series of heavy bag, her muscle tensing at every punch. She was listening to a French band she enjoyed very much, finding the beat rousing. She thought of Fang and punched it even harder, making it stumble brutally. "Fuck, fuck!" She continued for twenty minutes, sweat forming in her eyebrows that she brushed away as she took the boxing hand wrap off. She caught her breath and went on the treadmill, starting slowly but went faster as the minutes were passing by, the music still making the walls tremble.

"Where's Light?" Serah walked inside the living room and looked at Fang sitting in the arm chair and heard music coming from downstairs. "What is she doing there?" Serah went to the kitchen, Fang following her as Snow was still sleeping like a baby, both women sitting down on stools.

"Exercisin'. Guess she has a trainin' room." Fang brought the mug to her lips and drank her coffee slowly, listening to the song passing by.

"How'd you sleep?" asked Serah as she stood up to close the door, pouring herself a coffee right after.

"Ya don't wanna know Serah." Serah looked at Fang confused and urged her to tell her. "Well, I head-butted your sister, so she threw me on the ground. During the night I crawled back in until she pushed me this mornin'." Serah opened her mouth and eyes with choc before shaking her head in shame.

"I'm so sorry Fang…" Fang winked and smiled, bringing the mug to her lips again.

"Don't worry, great experience." Serah smiled softly and sat back down on the stool. The two women heard the music suddenly stop and wondered if Lightning was coming back upstairs, but heard a woman sing now, on some sort of hard rock music. "Shame, exericisin' would've been great."

"Then go, I'm sure she won't mind." Fang laughed loudly and nodded but decided to go down anyway. She went back to the room and took the short she was supposed to wear during the night and put it on.

Lightning was lifting weights for only two minutes and felt like she was dying. She was frowning at every lift, thinking that she may have put too many. She heard a knock on the door and let go of them going to the door. She opened it and found herself face to face with Fang.

"Do ya mind if I join ya?" Lightning raised an eyebrow and let her come inside, and went back to the weights, trying to surpass her pain. She laid down and grabbed the bar tightly, going up and down.

Fang looked at her and went to the treadmill, looking at the average speed of Lightning being of 9 miles per hour. She gasped and stared at her again before turning the machine on. The two women exercised during thirty minutes before Fang stopped the machine and looked at the heavy bag. Lightning came closer to her and gave her an odd look.

"If you want to wrap your hands, you have some behind you." Lightning showed her where it was and went back on the treadmill, starting to run again. Fang wrapped her hands and looked at the heavy bag and threw a first impressive punch, making the bag move brutally. She continued punching it hard, bouncing in front of it, scoffing every time. She watched Lightning stop and held the bag to listen to the woman.

"I'm going to take a shower, close the door when you're coming up." Fang caught the keys and nodded, watching Lightning walking away and licked her lips before putting them on the stereo and resumed her exercise, a smug smile on her face.

"Hey Light, you okay?" Lightning nodded and indicated she was going to take a shower, quickly leaving the living room. Serah frowned and sat down on the couch next to Snow who had woken up ten minutes ago. She crawled inside his arms and turned the TV on, looking at the blue sky behind it. She smiled and knew that soon she'd be going home. She liked sleeping with Vanille, but she was missing the muscular arms, and more importantly, the sex. She blushed at her own thought and gave a kiss on her fiancé lips, that he returned. She focused on the TV again looking at a cartoon passing by. Ten minutes after she turned her head as she heard a door opening, watching Fang coming back. She winked at her, receiving a nod. "She's still in the bathroom." Fang nodded and went by the window, looking at the sky.

"Storm's over. We should go home tomorrow I think." She turned around and smiled at Serah. She heard a door opening and quickly went to the bathroom, looking at Lightning going out. She smiled at her receiving a quick nod in return and stepped inside. She took the clothes off and turned the water on, quickly stepping under the shower. She let the water brush her skin and bit her lip at the vision of Lightning working out.

"Hm, don't go that way Fang" she said softly before taking the shampoo to wash her hair. After ten minutes of relaxation she decided to step outside the shower, grabbing her blue towel in the process. She dried her body and took the steam of the mirror, looking at herself. She cleared her throat and shook her head. She suddenly realized she was starting to have a lack of clothes and opened the door calling for Lightning. She watched the soldier approaching and urges her to come inside. Lightning looked at Fang, but never left her eyes.

"What's up?" she asked, while sitting down on the tub.

"I just don't have any clean clothes left. Could I borrow some from ya?" Fang tightened the towel around her waist and put her hands on her hips, waiting for the soldier to answer. She watched Lightning standing up to leave the bathroom, coming back a few seconds after with a shirt, and underwear. She thanked her and closed the door quickly. She looked at the clothes and let the towel fall down on the floor. She put on her own bra and looked at the panties Lightning had given her, putting them on. She smirked and took the shirt, closing every button before putting her own jeans. She hung the towel on the door and stepped outside the shower, throwing the dirty clothes inside the washing machine before going back to the living room.

"Thanks Sunshine." She watched Lightning nodding and locked eyes with her until she turned her head away, and saw her placing herself in front of the window.

"Today we're going to clear the gang way, cars and everything. I already heard snowplow during the night and I have some shovels we can use. Alright?" They all nodded and watched Lightning going to the hallway. "I'm already going to start; I'm going crazy not doing anything." She put on her winter clothes and went downstairs, coming back with three shovels. She put two against a wall and stepped outside, looking at the mountain of snow and tried to figure out how she was going to proceed. She escalated it first, to see if the road was now accessible and saw that it still needed at least two more times before being able to take a car. She frowned and planted her shovel in the snow, taking a big amount of it, throwing it behind the house. She heard the door opening and watched Fang and Snow coming outside to help her and nodded in their direction, giving a quick smile to Fang. She quickly planted her shovel back into the snow, going back and forth along with Snow and Fang.

"Hey, do ya mind if I put some music?" Lightning nodded and asked her how she planning to do that. "Hang on." Fang moved away and stepped inside the house. She asked Serah to give her a chair, executing herself confused while Fang was grabbing her stereo from her bag. She thanked Serah and went back outside, throwing the chair in the air. She climbed the snow and put her stereo on the chair, her phone next to it and put some music on.

"Great idea Fang" said Snow, throwing some snow away. He came back, the shovel on his shoulder bouncing to the music. "Hey Serah!" Lightning and Fang turned around, watching their respective sisters joining them.

"And what are ya goin' to do?" asked Fang, taking her sister in her arms.

"Watching you! And building a snowman probably." answered Serah smiling cheerfully at Fang.

"Of course ya're!" Fang laughed and started putting the snow away again, giving some quick side looks at Lightning in the process. She crossed her gaze and smiled, receiving an odd look in return and sighed "Just smile already." was all she was thinking about before putting the shovel in the snow.

After an hour, a soft Christmas song started, making Serah rush into Snow's arms, both of them starting a slow. Fang leaned on her shovel and watched them closely, their eyes shining happily. Fang looked at Lightning, doing the same thing and came closer to her.

"Wanna dance Sunshine?" Lightning stared at Fang and laughed ironically.

"Yeah right, good look with that." She was about to take her shovel again but felt her hand being dragged away, her body close to her friends. She tried to resist but felt Fangs hand placing itself behind her back, holding her right hand tight.

"Fang let me go." Lightning glared at Fang who was smiling at her. She felt moving on the snow, her cheeks changing colors to match her pink hair. "I hate you." She felt turning around before being brought back against Fangs body. "Fang, your face is going to end inside the snow." she watched her laugh loudly and frowned in embarrassment.

"Try it, and we'll see." As soon as she finished her sentence she felt a feet behind her own, and felt her body being lifted to crash on the snow. She looked up and watched Lightning smirking at her. "Alright." Fang stood up and placed herself in front of Lightning, both of them taking defensive position. Fang smirked and quickly grabbed a ball of snow, throwing it in Lightning's face before rushing towards her, pinning her down on the snow.

"Get off me!" the soldiers arms were under Fangs legs and her bottom was resting on her stomach, making it impossible for her to move.

"You may be faster, but I'm still stronger." She watched Lightning frown and scoff, trying to escape the position and blew to put the hair away from her face. Fang stood up and helped Lightning standing up and they both watched everyone staring at them as they came back. Lightning frowned and pushed Fang to the side, making her crash on the white ground before grabbing her shovel to remove the snow.

"Low blow sunshine." Fang stood up and put the snow away from her brown coat before taking the shovel again, digging deep into the snow, her sister watching her suspiciously. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head before throwing the snow away.

After 3 long hours of digging, the gangway was almost cleared of snow. The access to the door was now free and they all stepped inside the house to warm up and eat. Serah had been cooking with Vanille, leaving the handy work to the grownups. They all took their shoes and coats off, going towards the table, sitting down in relief. Snow took a handful of fries and a steak, asking Serah to give him the ketchup. He put some in his plate and grabbed a first fry, putting it in his mouth and exhaling in relief at the taste of warm food in his mouth. He smiled and took his fork and knife to cut his steak, putting it in the ketchup, Serah laughing softly at his sight.

"What? I'm hungry!" he grabbed his fries and put them in his mouth, humming in pleasure.

"Yeah, we noticed!" answered Serah softly smiling, cutting her steak. She looked at her sister who's plate was almost completely empty, and noticed that Fangs was in the same state. "Hungry to ladies?"

"You try and work out for an hour, then remove snow for three hours in front of your house!" said Lightning while taking a piece a bread to wipe the sauce from her plate. Serah chuckled and looked at Vanille, winking at each other.

"Yeah, I didn't see ya do much except building a snowman and looking at us!" replied Fang, looking at her sister.

"We cooked!" answered Vanille trying to defend herself. "If we hadn't, you'd still be starving." Fang nodded, admitting they actually had a point, looking at the clock.

"It's already 4PM? Shit, the sun sets in two hours." Lightning lifted her head up and looked at the clock. They both stared at each other and stood up in a hurry, putting their coats back on. Fang opened the door and rushed outside to grab her shovel starting to clear a way again, quickly joined by Lightning and Snow a few minutes later. The three of them resumed their work, getting more and more tired as the minutes were passing by.

At 6PM the night had settled. The team could still see the snow thanks to the street lamps but they decided to stop, not being able to feel their muscles anymore. Lightning sat down on the couch painfully, Fang taking position on an armchair while Snow went to the guest room to sleep. Serah was sitting next to her sister, her head on her shoulder, breathing softly and warming her sister up. After two hours, Vanille stood up and scared everyone.

"Want to play a game?" she asked while looking at the three women.

"Which one?" asked Fang, sitting up straight in the chair, listening to the games Vanille was proposing and was surprised to hear Lightning interfering.

"We could play Trivial Pursuit and every time we can't answer a question, we take a shot." She looked at her sister who nodded, Vanille doing the same.

"Love the idea Sunshine." Fang stood up and grabbed the game, placing everything on the table while Lightning and Serah were grabbing the different bottles. Vanille was putting some chips and other appetizers in bowls, thinking that it would be preferable to eat during the game, in order not to be sick the next morning. Lightning went back to the kitchen and grabbed four shutters, thinking that Snow could get himself one if he was waking up one day. She went back to the living room and sat down, choosing her color. She picked the pink one, making Fang laugh, not surprised by her choice. Lightning frowned and made a faint smile before placing her piece on the middle of the board. Everyone looked at the bottles, Lightning grabbing the whiskey and poured her glass almost to the top, handing the bottle to Fang in the process. The two other girls took an alcohol called Manzana, containing only 13% which was, in their opinion, enough. Lightning was the first one to answer the question, and listened carefully to her sister.

"List the three laws of behaviorism." Lightning frowned and thought deeply, trying to remember. She smirked and answered "Exercise, Effect and Sharing." Serah nodded and put the card down, letting Lightning roll the dice again. She stumbled on a green question, being one of sciences. She swallowed and looked at her drink in despair. "What's the astronomical term for a distance light travels in a vacuum in one year?" Lightning stared at her sister and opened her mouth before grabbing her glass to take her shot, the alcohol burning her entire throat. She closed her eyes and heard Fang laughing. She darted at her and cleared her throat. She waited for Fang to roll her dice to read her question. Fang chose the blue color, being a history question. "What river is called _The father of Waters?_ " Fang smiled and automatically responded "Mississippi". Lightning frowned and nodded, watching the girl smirk in her direction. She hesitated between pink and orange, choosing the first one. "What's the name of Luke Skywalker's troll-like adviser in the Empire Strikes Back?" – " Yoda." Lightning scoffed and nodded once again, letting Fang roll the dice for the third time. She placed her piece on a yellow question "What does DP stands for?" Fang busted into laughter and solemnly answered "Double Penetration?". Lightning shook her head and smiled, looking deep into Fangs eyes. They both stared at each other, Fang grabbing her drink to take her first shot. She put the glass down, almost slamming it as she put it down, and poured herself a new one, waiting for Vanille to role her dice. Fang asked her a pink question that Vanille found quickly but had to take her shot at the next question, almost throwing up in the process.

"Ya okay Van?" asked Fang, watching her sister feeling sick. "Don't play, I don't want to clean ya're vomit after that." Vanille nodded and stood up, quickly going to the guest room, waking Snow up in the process. He stood up and waved at the three women before crashing on the sofa, sleeping immediately after. Serah rolled her dice, waiting for one of the girls to ask the question. Fang cleared her throat and red the pink question "Who sang the latest hit "Smoking Kills"?" Serah smiled and cheerfully answered Synapson. Fang nodded and waited for Serah to roll the dice again. After half an hour, Fang and Lightning had managed to get 3 cheeses, while Serah only had one and was filling tipsy. She excused herself and left the game, leaving the two women face to face, looking deep into each other's eyes. They continued playing; Lightning taking her 5th shot ten minutes after. She stood up and walked slowly to the bathroom, relieving herself from the amount of alcohol she drank. She stood up and flushed, washing her hands afterwards and got out of the bathroom, finding herself face to face with Fang. Neither of them moved a muscle, simply staring at each other. Lightning was holding her breath, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do. She moved to the side after a few seconds and let Fang go inside the bathroom and exhaled as the door closed. She went back to the living room and went to the kitchen to take two beers, thinking that they both had enough whiskey for now. She came back and sat down, Fang joining her seconds after.

"I'm going to drink a beer from now on, if you don't mind." Fang shook her head and grabbed her own, opening it with her hand. She put it down and waited for Lightning to ask her an orange question. "What was broken at Oxford, England, on the 6th of May 1954?" Fang scoffed and shook her head, taking a sip from her beer. Lightning rolled the dice, placing her piece on the pink cheese she was missing. "Who was the voice of Princess Elsa in the movie Frozen?" Lightning laughed and shook her head.

"Dammit, we saw it yesterday. I don't know." Fang smiled and watched the soldier take a sip from her beer right after. They both continued playing until they both almost fell asleep on the table and decided to go to bed. Lightning took the bottles back while Fang was cleaning the table, going to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She watched Lightning appearing behind her to grab her own and they both stayed in the bathroom, Fang leaving before the soldier. She went in the bedroom and looked at the floor, wondering if she still needed to sleep on it. She waited for the soldier to come back and asked her:

"Light, can I sleep in the bed?" Lightning chuckled and nodded.

"Just don't hit me again." She watched Fangs face relax but stood still in the middle of the room.

"I can't promise that Sunshine." She answered, bringing her body closer to hers.

Lightning stopped breathing again, feeling somewhat threatened and spoke up "If you do, I'll have to throw you out of the bed again."

"Oh yeah?" Fang pushed the soldier against the wall, their body now touching completely. "I'd like to see ya try Sunshine." They both looked at each other and crashed their lips together roughly. Lightning gasped at the feeling, pushing Fang away for the inappropriate move. She stared at her a long time, trying to catch her breath before being shoved against the wall again, feeling lips kissing her neck. She bit her lip in excitement, slightly opening her mouth at the feeling. Warmth was spreading through her entire body, her cheeks burning while Fang was softly biting the skin, her teeth planting themselves into the soft skin.

"Fang." The woman stopped and looked deep into the blue eyes. She smirked and crashed their lips together again, feeling a hand placing itself on her neck. She made the kiss deeper, their mouth now opening to let their tongues meet savagely. Lightning was breathing heavily threw her nose, her back still against the white wall, her shoulder crashing on it every time Fang was leaning to kiss her even more. She opened her eyes as she felt the woman taking a step back, and saw the lust in her eyes, making her wanting it even more. Fang grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to her body, looking deep into the blue eyes again. She breathed heavily placing her forehead against hers, grabbing her lips between her teeth right after. Lightning growled and was pushed against the wall again, even harder than before. She moaned in pain but didn't mind, simply letting it embrace her completely. She felt the lips on her neck again, but the skin was now being sucked and she placed a hand on the Australians head almost daring her to stop the action, hearing a small laugh coming from her. Lightning bit her lip hard and felt the teeth rushing inside her skin, her fist hitting the wall to ease the pain she was experiencing. Fang looked at her achievement and smirked before lifting the soldiers t-shirt, taking it of completely. She lingered on the black piece of underwear, feeling the urge to see what was under them and placed her hand on Lightning's back, taking it off and watching it fall on the ground. She lifted her head up and looked at embarrassed soldier in front of her, her eyes closed.

"Look at me Light." Lightning slowly opened her eyes, looking deep into the green ones. "If ya want me to stop say it. I don't want to force ya." The pink haired girl cleared her throat and shook her head, bringing their lips together again. "I want you." Fang smiled and licked the woman's lips before placing her right hand on her breast, grabbing it tightly before her fingertips softly brushed the soldiers nipple, making her shiver in pleasure. Fang continued her movement, feeling the nipple getting harder as the seconds passed by and put her other hand into the soldier's pants feeling the humid sensation touching her fingertips. She put the hand away and unbuttoned it, putting it down on the floor before caressing Lightning's crotch. She watched her bit her lip, breathing threw her nose loudly and took the last piece of clothes of. She took Lightning's hand and pushed her on the bed before coming on top of her, her right hand brushing her lips before going behind her neck to bring their lips together again. Lightning's hand made their way on Fangs body, unbuttoning the shirt and decided to tear it open in the hand, buttons flying across the room. The tanned woman looked at Lightning with pleasure and felt her bra coming of seconds after. She threw both of them across the room, letting Lightning a sight at her breast but stopped the incoming hand.

"Ya'll get your share later Sunshine." – "Oh really?" –"Hm-hm." Fang put her hand on the soft skin, grabbing the nipple between her fingertips, looking at the solider face changing expression, her eyes still locked together. She sat on top of her body and leaned her head to the second one, the tongue brushing it slowly before grabbing it with her teeth. She heard a throaty moan and continued her action, hand and tongue making the girl wetter by the second. Fang stopped and sledded her hand between the woman's legs, softly touching the clit, going up and down. She increased her movement, listening to the moaning on the girl under her before going a little further down, her forefinger slowly entering the wet and warm entrance. Fang frowned and looked at the soldier biting her lip roughly.

"Is this your first time Light?" She watched her opening her eyes, the finger still inside of her.

"What if I say no?" answered Lightning, halting at every word.

"Then I won't believe ya." Fang leaned over, kissing the soldiers lips roughly. She was about to put the finger away from the soldiers body, but felt a hand on her wrist, begging her not to stop. "Ya sure?"

"Fang, please stop talking." Fang smirked and slammed the finger back inside, making Lightning moan loudly. Fang felt the tight entrance of the girl but continued nonetheless, feeling her getting more and more wet with the movement she was creating. "Another one." Fang frowned and looked at Lightning, staring at her mouth opening at every penetration.

"Beg ya pardon Sunshine?" Lightning clenched her jaw, feeling the movement suddenly stopping and opened her eyes, looking at Fang enraged.

"Another one. Finger." She watched Fang raising an eyebrow before she felt being penetrated again, a new finger crashing inside of her, her body rushing up with the rough movement, moaning loudly. Fang put her other hand on Lightning's mouth, trying to cover the noise up. Fang went back and forth, going in and out even faster and felt Lightning's walls starting to get more tight and quickly understood that she was about to come. She didn't stop her movement and replaced her hand with her lips, kissing the soldier roughly, feeling her breath inside her mouth increasing heavily until Lightning open her mouth wide, her body arching brutally and Fang feeling hot liquid spreading in her hand. She watched the body tensing, Lightning trying not to be loud releasing a moan nonetheless. Her body relaxed and touched the mattress again, halting roughly. She opened her eyes and looked at the green eyes, feeling the fingers still inside of her, before slowly coming out, Lightning softly opening her mouth with no sounds. She brushed the small amount of sweat in her eyebrows looked Fang deep in the eyes. She bit her lip, and simply said "Again." , touching the woman's lips in the process.

"Yeah? And what do I get in return?" asked Fang, her hand starting to reach the woman's left nipple, watching her bit her lip even harder.

"I don't know, you'll just have to wait to find out." Fang laughed softly, looking at the blue eyes and leaned to place a kiss on the soldiers lips, brushing them softly. She moved her hand to the crotch and started touching the wet clit, listening to another moan. She looked at Lightning and moved her body away, slowly going down, licking the nipple in the process. She spread her legs and placed her face between them, hearing Lightning's breath increasing, getting more and more rapid. She leaned and started to lick the special spot, her tongue making the spread legs twitch at the contact. She placed her two fingers before the wet entrance and slammed the fingers inside, the body tensing at the contact. She was about to ask the soldier if she was doing okay but felt a hand being placed on her head, her hair being grabbed tightly and decided to not stop. She continued, on and on, slamming the fingers inside more roughly every time while her tongue was going up and down. She growled in pain as Lightning held the hair even tighter, and looked up, seeing that Lightning was frenetically biting her forearm to cover up her noises and couldn't help but to smirk at the sight of the solider, usually so tough, now being so weak and dominated. Fang continued her movement, going left and right then back to the middle, her mouth opening. She suddenly took the fingers out and replaced them by her tongue and grabbed Lightning's hips to pull her towards her, penetrating her more with it. She heard her suddenly gasping more rapidly and felt the body arching brutally, her tongue still inside the warm soldier and felt her liquid on her tongue. She smiled and continued to penetrate her softly before going out, licking her lips in the process. She placed her eyes on the pink haired girl, seeing her body moist and lingered on her stomach, noticing a V shaped scar, about as long as her finger. She put her fingertips on it and touched it softly, feeling the body flinching at the sudden contact. She looked at Lightning's, whose face was now pink because of the physical exercise Fang had just given her, but also of a certain embarrassment, realizing that someone had found out about it. Fang came to the top of the bed and sat down next to Lightning, waiting for an explication.

"If I tell you it's nothing important, will you let it go?" asked the solider while looking away, hopping she would let it go.

"No, I want ya to tell me why ya have a scar on your stomach, and why no one knew 'bout it." Fang crossed her arms on chest before putting the pink hair away from Lightning's face, making her turn her head around to face her. She sighed and sat down next to Fang, her back against the back on the bed.

"It happened six months ago. My team and I were inspecting a flat that was supposed to be empty. At one point I told them to go search for the scientific team in order to check everything, and as I was alone a guy came in and hit my head with an empty bottle." Lightning paused, touching the small scar on her body before she continued. "After that we fought, but at one point he took the advantage and picked me up, throwing me on a glass table. It broke with the impact and a piece planted itself in my stomach. My team arrived right after and shot him in the legs, quickly taking me to the hospital. But it was nothing, just superficial so they let me go the same day." Lightning closed her eyes and ducked her head. She heard Fang sigh next to her and looked at her, seeing she was pissed.

"Why didn't ya tell anyone?" asked Fang, suddenly standing up before opening the door quietly, coming back with a packet of cigarettes. She opened the window and punched the snow in front of it, making it fall. She lighted her cigarette but stayed by the window looking away.

"Because it's wasn't a big deal. I'm fine." Lightning was sensing that this conversation was taking a wrong turn, and started to feel irritated. She frowned and shook her head before standing up to put her panties and t-shirt back on, going back to sit at the end of the bed right after.

"What if it had been a big deal? Dammit what if ya were in coma Lightnin'? Do ya ever think about the people around ya?!" Fang stopped talking, taking a deep breath to calm herself down and looked at Lightning now darting at her.

"Then you would've know about you idiot! Can't you understand that I didn't want Serah to worry? I'm fucking fine, just drop it." Lightning stood up and crossed her arms on her chest, turning her back at Fang. She looked at the door and hesitated to step out, wondering why every conversation with Fang always had to go wrong.

"Ya know what, fine. I'll fuckin' drop it if that's what ya want." Fang threw the cigarette out the window and went to the bed, going under the blanket in a hurry and closed her eyes. She growled in anger and opened one eye as she heard the door opening, watching a fully dressed Lightning going out of the room. She put her hands behind her head and looked at the white ceiling, cursing between her lips and waited for the soldier to come back, falling asleep in the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Day three.

As Fang woke up, she immediately looked to her right to check on Lightning, realizing she wasn't here. As she saw the blanket, not having moved since the night, she figured she never came back to bed after their fight. She stood up slowly, feeling stiffness in her left arm and went to the door, putting a t-shirt on before stepping outside, rubbing her eyes in order to adjust to the sun shining in the living room. She stopped in front of the sofa and looked at Snow; a mug in his hands.

"Hey Snow, do ya know where Light is?" She watched Snow nod, pointing at the ground, indicating her she was training but couldn't hear music. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a coffee before turning around, Snow looking at her.

"Go check outside Fang. I think she hasn't slept at all." Fang raised an eyebrow and went to the door, putting a scarf on before opening it. She looked outside and saw that the snow was now cleared, a way now appearing in front of her. She frowned and put her shoes and coat on, quickly stepping outside. She walked even faster and saw the street was now clear, as was her car and Serah's. Fang frowned and shook her head in distress before running back inside, rushing down the stairs to see Lightning. She went left and stood by the door, watching her hitting the heavy bag with rage, growling at every punch she was giving. As the seconds were passing by, Lightning was punching even harder until she managed to tear the bag from the ceiling, watching it fall in absolute rage. Fang opened her mouth and put her hand on the doorknob and turned it. She tried again and realized the door was locked from the inside, and saw Lightning glaring at her, sweat forming on her temples and spotted her dark-ringed eyes. Fang knocked on the door but saw the soldier moving away to reach the stereo, the music now making the walls tremble for the power. They looked at each other, Lightning lifting her upper lip in contempt before turning around to go on the treadmill and started running, faster and faster. Fang clenched her jaw and turned around, deciding to go back upstairs, slamming the doors on her way up. She took the mug she had forgotten in the kitchen and went back to the bedroom, ignoring her sister on the way.

"What happened now?" asked Vanille while sitting down on the armchair, Serah going next to Snow.

"I don't know. Lightning was up at 3AM, I heard her saying _Fucking Fang_ over and over again before she went outside. She cleared the entire way until 8AM. And she's been downstairs ever since." Snow looked at Serah and shrugged his shoulder in defeat.

"But…It's 11AM now. She's been down there for 3 hours?" Serah watched him nod and frowned, looking at the bedroom door opening to reveal Fang fully dressed. She went into the kitchen and put the mug in the dishwasher before coming back to the living room. She looked at the three people and sighed.

"I'm goin' home. Can ya drop Vanille off later Serah?" Fang looked at her nod and went to the hallway, putting her shoes and coat on. She went back the living room and took her bag, watching her sister standing up quickly.

"What happened Fang?" she asked, looking more concerned than actually curious, a first for the redheaded girl. Fang shook her head and made a small smile before waving at Serah and Snow. She opened the door, closing it quickly and felt the wind on her face, putting her scarf closer to her neck. She made her way to the car and grabbed her keys, unlocking and quickly stepping inside. She turned the engine on and waited for the ice on the windshield to go away before driving carefully home, her hand squeezing the wheel firmly. She put the radio on and took a cigarette from her bag at a red light, taking the cigarette lighter from her car and a long drag before driving to her home.

Serah didn't know what to do. Obviously her sister and Fang had managed to get in a big fight during the night but had absolutely no idea about what it could've been about. The entire evening, the two were actually getting along, and even during the day. Fang had managed to make Lighting dance, something she had never seen before, and thought she'd only see at her wedding. Fang had even managed to get Lightning to smile, something only she was sometimes able to do. Serah frowned, trying to think of an explanation about the sudden outburst, Fang even leaving the house without telling her goodbye. She looked at Vanille as she heard a phone ring, the girl telling her that her sister was home safe and sound, to which Serah smiled at the news, that she quickly dropped, still trying to find a logical explanation. She looked at the clock, the hour hand indicating it was almost noon and decided to go downstairs. She felt a hand holding her but frowned at her fiancé, who quickly let go of the hand to let her make her way downstairs. She opened the door and heard the music being extremely loud and quickly went downstairs and turned left, stopping in front of the door. She looked at Lightning, her back against the wall with her eyes closed, her chest going up and down quickly. Serah knocked on the door, thinking it wouldn't have any effect, the music being so loud. She tried to wave, to open the door, to kick it but nothing worked until Lightning opened her eyes, looking at her sister confused. Serah watched her going to the stereo to turn it down and went to the door, unlocking it. Serah went inside and stared at her sister moving her way, hearing her labored breathing. Lightning leaned on the wall again, her hands behind her back and stared at her sister, waiting for her to talk.

"Are you okay Claire?" She watched Lightning stiff at the use of her real name and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she said, catching her breath with difficulty.

"I don't know. You clearing the entire gangway, now being here for almost four hours and Fang leaving the house in a bad mood?" Serah saw Lightning grinding her teeth at the mention of Fang leaving the house, nodding in contempt.

"I wasn't tired, that's all. And Fang's a big girl. She can do whatever she wants." Lightning went back to the stereo and turned it back on, lowering the volume in order to hear her sister.

"Did you fight?" asked Serah, hearing Lightning sigh in anger at the unstoppable questions.

"Yes, she was a fucking bitch again and we fought. Good enough?" Lightning turned around and glared at her sister, watching her take a step back. "I'm sorry Serah. I'm sleep deprived, it's not against you." Serah nodded and smiled softly before going back to the door.

"I'm cooking, do you want something?" Serah waited for Lightning to answer, seeing her picking the heavy bag to put in against a wall.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it." Serah nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Fang was surprised to see a package in her mailbox, or even that the snow wasn't as bad here. She was living in an apartment on the Upper East Side, facing Central park only since a couple of weeks. She had gotten a huge promotion at her work, her business diploma proven very useful and thought she'd please herself. She was now head of a Company, selling toilets seats and had been extremely lucky. No one actually knew about it, and neither Snow, Lightning nor Serah had ever been here before, but she loved her flat because it was huge and modern, and had already considered inviting them here. She was living on the top floor of the building and had an amazing patio, now being covered in snow, her furniture probably ruined, but she didn't mind since she had never liked them anyway. She went to the living room and placed the box on the table before going to the kitchen to grab a knife. She made her way back and opened it slowly, not wanting to break what was inside. She took the parts out of it and started to attach everything together, following closely the instructions and looked at her two-sided red blade as it was finished. She smiled and looked for a place to hang it on one of her walls, thinking that above her plasma screen was a perfect idea. She grabbed a hammer and took the pieces given with the box, planting them inside the wall, putting the blade on it right after. She nodded and sat down on her grey leather couch, placing her feet on the wooden table in front of her. She looked by her huge glass window and frowned, thinking about Lightning, feeling a wave of rage embracing her body and slammed her fist in the sofa. She stood up quickly, looking at her Storm trooper live size figurine on the way and went to the kitchen, looking in her freezer to check for any sort of alcohol. She frowned as she saw she only had a couple off eggs, juice, water and a stick of butter. Her laziness took control of her and she decided to call the nearest supermarket, knowing they were doing deliveries and prepared a list. A man answered the phone and listened to Fang, asking him to bring beers, gin, meat, shrimps, noodles, rice and so on for a total of 346,75$. She thanked the man who told her that he would be there in twenty minutes and went back to the couch, turning the TV on. She looked at TV show and waited for the delivery man to stop by and checked her phone in the process, indicating it was already 3PM. She suddenly heard her doorbell and ran towards the entrance, telling the man to take the elevator and to go on the 17th floor, and waited a minute before grabbing her groceries and giving the man 400$ for his troubles, and closed the door, ready to eat.

Lightning stepped out of the shower, a towel in her hair and her fists clenched ever since she found out that Fang had left the house. She took an apple standing on the counter and came closer to her sister who was now leaving the house. They kissed goodbye, Lightning following them to the car to see them go carefully. She waved at Vanille and only raised her eyebrows at the sight of Snow and watched the car moving away, making her way back to her house. She closed the door and sighed in relief, seeing that she was finally alone. She sat down on the couch, her muscles extremely sore from her painful night and closed her eyes while clenching her jaw in anger as she thought of Fang. The girl had moved in New-York with Vanille for a career opportunity a month ago, but she knew the two sisters from a long time ago, the two younger sisters knowing each other since kindergarten, when they were all living in Sydney, Lightning's parents wanting to see the sun, but as they died when Lightning was 18, she decided to move out with her sister and figured that New-York was a good idea. Ever since that day, relations had always been chaotic between the two women, but now that Fang was living here, and seeing her almost 4 times a week, everything was worse. And know the Australian had fucked her. Lightning shivered at the memory, but opened her eyes at the feeling of their lips touching, clenching her jaw again and exhaled loudly, leaning to grab her packet of cigarettes. She lighted it and let the smoke come out from her mouth, shaking her head in despair. She stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a fresh beer but stayed in the kitchen, a hand on the counter simply looking at the drink and bit her lip in pain before sitting down, exhausted by defeat.

"Where do you live now Vanille?" the redheaded opened her mouth, realizing that Fang didn't want everyone to know just yet where she was living. She quickly thought of a lie and told her she was living in the midtown, near the MOMA. Serah nodded and smiled cheerfully at her best friend, the girl sighing discreetly in relief. She felt the car stopping and looked at the museum. She thanked Snow for driving her back home and gave a huge kiss on Serah cheek.

"Say Serah, when will Fang invite us to come and check her flat out?" Vanille blushed and told her that they had talked about organizing a dinner soon, since Christmas was already in 6 days. Serah nodded and waved at her friend standing on the pavement.

Vanille watched the car moving away and made her way to the Upper East Side, calling Fang in the process to tell her she was walking home from the museum. She hung up the phone and put her hands in her pockets, digging her nose inside her scarf. She entered the neighborhood, and went in direction of Central Park, walking slowly next to it, thinking about Lightning and Fang fighting again. In Vanille's mind, the two were actually meant for each other. They were both strong, but also had soft sides, her sister showing them more than Lightning, but she was still convinced that their fight was just raw sexuality expressing itself. Vanille shook her head, trying to erase the pictures of her sister having sex with her sister's best friend, almost slipping on the white ice. She tried to regain her balance but fell down, laughing on the floor. She stood up quickly and looked at the building to her left, crossing the street quickly and put the keys in the lock as she made it in front of the door. She walked inside and called the elevator immediately opening its doors to let her inside and pressed on 17. She rubbed her hands together and came out from it, going to the only door and simply turned the doorknob, entering inside the apartment. She put her coat on the wall and took her shoes off, rushing to the bathroom to relieve herself. She heard her sister laughing and told her to shut up before sitting down on the toilets, sighing in relief. After flushing and washing her hands, she came outside and went to the living room to sit down next to her sister, urging her to give her a hug, both of them now watching a soap opera quietly. Vanille bit her lip, hesitating to talk about Lightning but shook her head, thinking she didn't need to set her sister off, watching the huge blade now hanging on the wall.

"Fang, what is this?" she asked while pointing at it, hearing her sister chuckle.

"It's what I ordered. Cool no?" answered Fang with a smile, looking actually proud of herself about her new purchase.

"Yes Fang, it's cool." said Vanille, laughing loudly. Fang scoffed and punched her shoulder before grabbing her for another hug. "Fang?" – "Hm?" Vanille swallowed, but thought it was already too late. "Do you like Lightning?" Vanille felt Fang pulling away and saw her standing up. She went to the window and looked at the city lights, closing her eyes in pain. The younger sister stared at her older one and bit her lip, thinking she shouldn't have asked it but lifted her head as she answered.

"I do like her. She's nice and everythin' but she's just impossible sometimes. Kinda lunatic, ya know?" Fang turned around to face her sister and leaned on the window. Vanille nodded in approval, somewhat happy of the answer her sister gave her and focused on the TV again, trying to hide the smile hanging on her lips.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Serah looked at the inside of the fridge, taking the lamb from it and took a frying pan from the cupboards. She put it on the hot plate, putting a piece of butter in it, waiting for it to sizzle before placing the meat in it. She waited for Snow to answer her and went back to the living room, watching him sleeping peacefully on the sofa. She came closer to him and put a hand on his forehead, realizing he might have some temperature. She frowned and went back to the kitchen, hearing the butter and placed the lamb in eat, lowering the heat in the process. She rushed in the bathroom to take some medication and placed them next to Snow with a glass of water in case he would wake up and went back to her cooking.

She texted Vanille, warning them that Snow was sick and decided to call her sister, checking if she was doing okay. She pressed "Call" and waited a few seconds before hearing her sisters voice :

"Yes?" Serah moved away and went back the kitchen to speak without waking her lover up.

"You okay?" – "Yep, just slept a bit. You?" – "Yeah but Snow is sick, take some medicine just in case." Serah heard her sister sigh and bit her lip. "Alright. I think I'll go to sleep early anyway." Lightning paused and exhaled before asking "Did Fang make it home okay?" Serah raised her eyebrows in surprise and told her that yes, she was home along with Vanille. She heard Lightning sigh and told her she was going to eat and sleep. She wished Serah a good night and hung up the phone. Serah stared at it and quickly texted Vanille : " _Light asked if Fang was home. You were right!"_ she put the phone on the counter and took a sauce pan, filling it with water before placing it next to the hot plate. She heard her phone buzzing and grabbed it quickly. " _I knew it! I asked Fang if she liked Lightning and she said yes. I just hope that their fight this night wasn't to big…"_ Serah smiled and quickly answered back " _We'll find out tomorrow. We agreed to all go shopping for presents a week ago, remember?_ " Serah put the phone back down and turned the meat around, letting the other side grill softly. Her phone buzzed again and she looked at the text " _Right, I just reminded Fang. You should do the same with Light." – "Yeah! I'm gonna eat, call you later?" – "Absolutely. Love you!"_ Serah put the phone down and waited for her water to boil, quickly grabbing it again to warn her sister that they were all meeting tomorrow, knowing she would never get an answer.

At 10PM Serah went to bed and plugged her phone that had died in her hands right after texting her sister. She closed her eyes and heard it buzz, painfully taking it to see who it was, and opened wide eyes as she saw her sisters name on it. " _Right. Thanks, see you tomorrow Serah. Xoxo."_ Serah smiled cheerfully and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Fang was standing in front of her window, a glass of wine in her hand. Vanille had gotten to sleep twenty minutes ago, but she wasn't tired at all. All she could keep thinking about was the pink-haired girl that was hunting her mind. Every time she closed her eyes, she was seeing her face in front of her own. Every time she touched her skin, she felt Lightning's finger instead. She just couldn't think about anything else, and had even hesitated to text her, only to ask if she was doing okay but prevented it. She knew how it would end; probably in a fight leaving both of them even more angry. She knew she had over reacted, but she just couldn't comprehend why she hadn't told anyone about her being hurt, badly. Being thrown on a table wasn't something very light, and it must have needed an astronomical force to break one. She frowned and brought the cigarette she had in hand closer to her lips, looking at the smoke leaving her mouth right after. She looked up at the sky and saw stars in the sky, watching the half-moon hanging in it, overlooking the beautiful city. She listened to the soft music playing behind her, and sighed in anxiety, fearing the meeting of tomorrow. They were all supposed to meet at 11AM, look around, eat and then shop to find everyone presents. Fang already had a few ideas in mind, thinking about a piece of jeweler for her sister that she always wanted and a stereo for Serah. But Lightning was a tougher one. She had no idea about what the soldier would like, although she had seen a blade, matching perfectly with her. Fang turned around and went to her computer already turned on. She clicked several times and looked at the blade on her screen, called Axis Blade. She looked at it and nodded to herself, clicking on the "Speed delivery." She took her credit card and paid for it quickly before leaving the computer, going back to the window again and stared at the moon again, smiling.

Lightning was turning around in her bed for the past twenty minutes, not being able to sleep. She tried everything, on her back, on the side, on the stomach, nothing was working and she was starting to become irritated. She decided to take a cigarette and to smoke in her bedroom, something she despised but couldn't find the strength to actually stand up. She took a long drag and thought about too many things, almost giving her a headache. She was thinking about the meeting tomorrow, her mind drifting to Fang, then to the sex that had occurred in her very bed, the two orgasms she had felt and then the fight. She was mad a Fang for not understanding why she actually hid it. All she was thinking about was her sister, and ever since their parents died her only focus was to keep her safe and not to worry her for nothing. And this was _nothing_ since she didn't die. Lightning frowned and took another drag from her cigarette, sitting down in her bed. She looked at the blanket and saw the droplets of blood, having totally forgotten about them and scoffed before touching her lip, noticing it wasn't even hurting anymore and smiled softly. She stood up and went by the window to open it, letting the extremely fresh air inside her room. She felt goosebumps forming on her forearm and legs and shivered. She sat down near the window and looked at her phone, hesitating to text Fang to ask her if she was doing okay but shook her head. She suddenly felt warmth on her cheeks, and tried to think about something else, anything. She concentrated her thoughts on her sister, who seemed to be doing okay even though Snow was still unemployed. She felt anger and thought about Vanille but quickly shook her head. The only thing she could think about that didn't involve Fang was her work. She was thinking about her vacation her boss made her take and cursed between her lips. Lieutenant Amodar was a good friend of hers, but she didn't understand why she needed to take a three week vacation. She was doing a good job, great in her mind and frowned trying to figure it out. She shook her head again and threw the cigarette out the window, closing it right after. She went back under the blanket and put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, slowly falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"Vanille, stop cryin'! Ya're drivin' me insane!" Fang was desperately trying to calm her sister down. Every month it was the same thing, every time her sister was encountering the "hell period" as she called it, Vanille was crying for everything and anything. The reason this morning was because her coffee didn't have any sugar inside, and felt like her sister didn't love her anymore. So when Fang told her she would tear down the sky for her, she only made it worse, and was now trying to figure out a way to calm her down. She tried everything, putting the TV on, music, even Frozen but nothing seemed to work. Vanille was now sitting on the couch, sobbing softly and Fang realized it was already 9AM. She looked at her sister and told her she was going to take a shower.

"You're leaving me alone?" the girl asked, tears filling her eyes again. Fang opened her mouth and came closer to her sister, squatting in front of her.

"I'm just goin' to take a shower, okay? After that, ya'll go take one to go see Serah, alright?" Fang watched her sister nod and sighed in relief, making her way to the bathroom and quickly checking on her sister before going inside. She turned the lights on and looked at her Italian shower and turned the water on. She took her panties and t-shirt off and immediately went under the already warm water. She hummed softly, thinking about the song she had heard this morning and closed her eyes. She let the water rushing on her face before grabbing her shampoo, a mix of apple and cinnamon to massage her scalp carefully. She rinsed her hair and grabbed her lotion to clean her body and looked at her body. She touched her stomach with her nails and smiled before turning the water off to grab her towel, quickly drying herself. She took the hair dryer, an object she despised, and turned it on to dry her hair, looking at herself in the mirror, her green eyes shining more than usual. She bit her lip and shook her head before looking at herself again, continuing her action.

"Serah? It's Light. I'm almost there." Lightning stopped at the red light and waited for it to turn green, listening to her sister answer.

"You're on the telephone and driving? Claire!" Lightning sighed, wondering if her sister was still living in the middle age and pressed on the pedal as the light finally turned green.

"Have you ever heard of Bluetooth Serah?" Lightning heard her sister sigh in relief before turning left, hedding to the mall.

"Alright! We're all waiting for you." Lightning turned left again and took her ticket for the parking under the mall.

"Alright, I just have to park. See ya." She hung up the phone by pressing on her wheel and searched for a parking spot, and was lucky to find one right away. She got out of her car, looking at it with pride because she had loved her car, always wanting one like that. It was an Aston Martin Vanquish, grey, simple and beautiful. Every time she started the engine, she was feeling an adrenaline rush, squeezing the wheel tightly. She looked at her car again and headed to the exit and ducked her head to look at her beige trench coat and heels, thinking she was maybe overdressed but clicked on the elevator door, waiting for it to open. She stepped inside and clicked on the 3rd floor waiting patiently inside and lifted her head as the door opened, looking at the three women waiting for her. She stepped outside and gave her sister a quick kiss.

"Where's Snow?" she asked while taking a step back to give a quick kiss on Vanille's cheek.

"Sick, he's staying at home." Lightning nodded and looked at Fang, deciding to do the same, and brushed her lips against the woman's skin before clearing her throat, looking at her sister with a small smile.

"So, where to?" Serah turned around with Vanille, both of them looking at each other, smiling softly. Serah scanned the area and saw the bag store further away from their position and sharply turned back around.

"There. I need a bag!" She looked at her sister and blinked rapidely to make her understand that it would be a _perfect_ idea for a present.

"Fine! Let's go." Lightning started walking towards the store, her sister jumping happily next to her. They both talked about Snow, Lightning showing concern about his health, secretly hopping that he wasn't carrying a flu. Fang and Vanille were walking behind them, the older one looking at the older Farron, smiling softly. She felt Vanille grabbing her hand to squeeze it and looked at her confused, watching her sister carrying a huge smile.

The four women walked inside the shop, Serah and Vanille heading to the leather ones while Lightning was simply waiting, looking at the shoulder bags, hating the other ones. She spotted one she liked, a black one, simple and looked at the price. She thought about the promotion she had gotten and simply took it.

"See somethin' ya like?" Lightning turned around and nodded, carrying the bag in her hand.

"Yep, needed a new bag." Fang looked at the bag and smiled softly, watching the two younger sisters coming back with a bag. Lightning scoffed and frowned at her sister. She looked at her and took the bag, going to the cashier handing her the two bags she was holding. She turned around and looked at her sister.

"Christmas or Birthday?" Serah thought deeply about the question answering Christmas at the end, her Birthday not being until the 18th of January. Lightning nodded and listened to the price. She put her credit card and paid the 1500$ that were needed, asking for the second one to be put in a giftwrap. Fang looked at Vanille and looked at the bag she had picked, costing 1000$ and scoffed brutally.

"Ya kiddin'?" Vanille shrugged her shoulders and smiled softly at her sister to make her cave in, tears filing up her eyes. "Dammit, ya choose the right time."

After paying for the three bags, the four women decided to go to the top floor to eat something. They all stepped inside the elevator, Serah and Vanille talking about what they were going to eat, while Lightning and Fang were looking in opposite directions. Neither of them knew what to talk about, their minds still focused on the fact that they had fucked and fought right after. Lightning cleared her throat, still looking away and stepped outside the elevator quickly as it opened. She sighed heavily and spotted a small booth making her way towards it, Serah following her.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Vanille looked at her sister with pain watching her faint a smile.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Fang put her arm over her sister's shoulder, dragging her to the booth where the Farron were already seated. They both sat down, Vanille facing Serah and Fang facing Lightning, the two pink haired girls already knowing what they were about to order. The two Oerban looked at the menu, Fang feeling the urge to eat a burger while Vanille was happy with a salad. The waiter came to them and took their orders.

"A burger and a beer." Fang and Lightning looked at each other; having said the exact same thing in that exact same order. Fang chuckled while Lightning smiled discreetly, handing her menu to the waiter. She looked at Fang and drowned into her green eyes, suddenly biting her lip.

She snapped out of it as her phone rang and looked at the incoming caller. She frowned and answered.

"Sir?" Serah looked at her sister concerned, waiting for her to continue. "What?" Serah watched her sister standing up in a hurry, looking at her confused while she was rubbing her eyes in pain. She stood up and came closer to her sister, listening to the conversation. "I can testify, after all I was a victim too." Serah waved at her sister and waited for her to finish her conversation. "In two days? I'll be there. Goodbye sir and thank you for the warning." Lightning stared at her sister and forced a smile before heading back to the table, feeling her shirt being held tight.

"Light? What's going on?" Lightning closed her eyes and tried to think of a lie, fixing her gaze on Fang. The tanned woman quickly understood what was happening and stood up to come closer to them.

"Is it about the guy who robbed that woman's house that ya saw?" Fang looked deep into the soldier's eyes, waiting for her to answer.

"Yep, I wasn't on service that day, the guy stormed out of the house." Lightning turned around and looked at her sister, slowly relaxing. Serah nodded and smiled before going back to her seat, while Lightning was looking deep into Fang's eyes. She drowned into them again and felt hers piercing her own.

"Thank you, Fang…" – "Ya know ya'll have to tell her eventually?" Lightning sighed and nodded painfully before the two women watched their drinks on the table, heading back to the booth. They both sat down, Lightning looking at Serah, the girl hugging her cheerfully and thanking her again for the bag.

"Oh come on, if you find something else you'll have it, you know it." Serah shrieked, making the two older women flinch before Fang laughed, Lightning simply smiling while her mind was still focused on the call she had received.

They all ate happily, filling their bodies with food until 2PM. Lightning stood up and went to the cashier but felt Fang's hand pushing her card away.

"My turn now Sunshine." Fang looked at Lightning who looked somewhat frustrated but finally gave in. Fang heard Lightning growl and smirked in her direction, the soldier crossing her eyebrows together. she stepped aside and went back to her sister. Fang looked at her and shook her head, handing her credit card, quickly putting her code in. She took the receipt and went back to her friends and sister, the four of them heading back to the mall.

"Baby I'm yours." Serah was softly singing and turned to face her sister. "Do you like this song?" Lightning raised an eyebrow before answering.

"Uh, yeah I do. I like the lyrics, why?" Serah shook her head telling her sister she was asking for no reason before rushing to the elevator to join Vanille. Lightning looked at Fang and shrugged, making her way to the elevator. They both stepped inside and listened to the song playing, ignoring each other to the lyrics " _When you touch me, it's so powerful."_ Lightning quickly got out of the elevator, waiting for the others to join her.

"What do you want for Christmas Light?" asked her sister while coming next to her. Lightning sighed, trying to think of something that would actually please her.

"I don't know, surprise me Serah." Serah frowned and looked at her surroundings, trying to figure out what would actually please her sister. She bit her lip in despair and turned around.

"Serah, why don't we go together, and leave Fang and Light alone?" The two older sisters sharply turned around, her mouths opening roughly and didn't have the time to respond as they were watching their younger sisters walking away quickly. Lightning clenched her jaw and cleared her throat, turning around to face Fang, wondering what they were supposed to do. She pointed at a jewelry store and looked at Fang, not exchanging a single word and simply heading that way. Lightning walked inside the store, more crowed that she imagined and started thinking about the trial, two days later. The memory of the man that threw her on a table made her shiver in anger before looking at a silver bracelet, silver stars hanging on it and tapped Fang on the shoulder.

"Do you think Vanille would like it?" Fang looked at the bracelet and chuckled, thinking that Vanille would most definitely like it.

"Yeah, it's great." Lightning nodded and waited for the cashier to be free before asking her to take it, paying the extremely expensive bracelet in the process. The two women stepped outside the store until Lightning suddenly stopped and looked at Fang, ready to drop the bomb.

"Fang? Could we talk?" Lightning looked away, fearing the woman's reaction and felt her heartbeats increasing as they both looked at each other.

"What 'bout?" Fang stared back, knowing exactly what Lightning wanted to talk about, simply making the soldier stress a bit more and noticed it was actually working.

"About yesterday night and morning." Lightning looked at Fang and felt anger rushing threw her body and tightened her shoulders, refusing to break the eyes contact.

"Alright. Ya wanna talk so talk." Fang moved away, going to the fence and looked down, seeing an amazing amount of people running in every direction to spend their money for their loved ones. Fang felt Lightning coming next to her and saw her lean against it, her mouth slowly moving.

"Why did you leave yesterday morning?" Fang frowned, not expecting to hear this. She would've thought Lightning would apologize but simply nodded. She cleared her throat and turned around to lean on the fence next to her and took a deep breath.

"Ya were actin' like a bitch and I had enough of it, so I left." Lightning stiffed at the words, and stared at the store in front of them, knowing she would probably punch Fang if she was looking at her. She cleared her throat stood up straight and started walking away.

"What about ya Light? Why were ya a bitch the entire mornin'?" Fang was standing behind her, her arms crossed. She knew the question had set her off, looking at her shoulders tensing drastically.

Lightning wanted to tell Fang a huge amount of things, all of them being about the fact that the only reason of why she was angry but simply shook her head. She inhaled deeply and turned around, Fangs eyes almost piercing her own waiting for her to answer. "Ya know what, never mind Lightnin'. Let's go." Fang walked next to Lightning and was about to give up when she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. She turned around and looked at the soldier, her head duked.

"I'm sorry Fang." She lifted her head and made a small smile before leaving towards a store, the Aussie watching her move away confused. She shook her head and came next to her quickly, hearing her voice "So, what would you like for Christmas?" Fang chuckled and shook her head, simply saying "Surprise me" before winking at her.

Snow was on the couch, a wet towel on his forehead and growling every minute. He was feeling weak and was sick off it, so to speak. He wanted to stand up to take a glass of water, but every time he did, he started to feel dizzy and decided to stay on the couch until Serah was coming back. He was looking at some crappy TV show, but managed to laugh because of the amount of drugs he was taking every 4 hours. He wanted to text Serah but had no idea where his phone was and decided to let it go in the end, focusing on the TV. He looked at the time, seeing it was already 4PM and wondered when she would actually come back before falling asleep from exhaustion.

"Do you think we have everything?" Vanille looked at her bags, checking if she had a present for everyone and smiled wide as she realized she actually managed to do it. She even found something for Lightning, thinking it would be an impossible task; but saw a blue shirt and black pair of pants that would fit her perfectly for her job. Serah and her were looking for their sisters and finally found them ten minutes later.

"Fang? Do you mind if I sleep at Serah's? She's bored with Snow sleeping." Fang frowned and nodded in the end but asked Serah how she was supposed to go home.

"I can give you a ride, if you want." Fang turned around to look at Lightning and raised an eyebrow. They had been together for two hours, and spoke twenty words in total, but Lightning was the only one who could give her a ride home, since Serah and Snow were living in Greenwich Village, next to the 5th Avenue while the older Farron was living in the suburbs, and was driving next to her place.

"Alright, whenever ya're ready Light." Lightning nodded and came closer to her sister, putting a hand on her shoulder. She gave her a hug and told her she would call her tonight. Serah smiled and nodded, Lightning giving a kiss on Vanille's cheek right after. Fang did the same and they both went to the elevator, listening to the soft Christmas song passing by in the elevator, Lightning softly humming.

"Say Light, I was thinkin' 'bout makin' Christmas at my place. What do ya say?" Lightning nodded, looking at Fang.

"Sure, but we need to know where you live first Fang." The tanned woman laughed softly and tapped the soldiers back.

"Ya're about to find out Sunshine." Lightning raised an eyebrow and went to the machines inside the parking lot to pay for the hours spent inside of it. She put her ticket and credit card right after, quickly inputting her code and taking everything back. Fang was waiting patiently behind her and followed her, wondering what car the soldier actually had. She watched her grab her keys and stop in front of an Aston Martin, Fang opening wide eyes at the sight of the car and nodded, impressed. She got inside the car, sitting on the grey leather seats, watching the soldier go into reverse, a hand on the headrest. She got out of the parking place and went to the exit, putting the ticket to get out of here and drove off.

"Where too?" Lightning stopped at the red light and took a cigarette from her dashboard, quickly taking her lighter in the process. She lightened it and pressed on the pedal, slightly opening the window in the process.

"Upper East Side, I'll tell you when to turn." Lightning looked at Fang confused but simply continued driving. Fang looked at the people walking on the snow, entering shops and buildings, drinking coffees and hot wine, foam colliding with the atmosphere. She smiled softly at the sight of children singing in front of a tree, dressed in red robes, people gathering around them cheerfully and shook her head in amusement as she pictured a scene of the movie "Harry Potter" and could almost picture the feathers flying around them. She looked at the buildings passing in front of her, her eyes quickly scanning them before she felt the car turning left. She smelt the smoke coming from the cigarette and handed her hand to have a drag, feeling it at the point of her fingertips. She took it to her lips and inhaled deeply, letting the smoke reach her lungs before exhaling loudly. She opened her window too, and listened to the music in the streets, noticing she was near Central Park. She told Lightning to turn left and then to simply drive by the Park.

"You wanna come upstairs?" she asked while looking at the buildings passing in front of her. "It's here." Lightning stopped the car, finding a parking spot right next to the door.

"I don't want to bother you Fang." Fang took her seatbelt off, looking at the soldier.

"C'mon, let's go." Lightning frowned but decided to go out of the car in the end. She locked it and followed Fang, looking at the tall and beautiful buildings and started wondering what Fang was actually doing for a living in order to pay an apartment in a neighborhood like this. She frowned and entered the building, Fang holding the door and saw her calling the elevator, quickly stepping inside and pressing the last number.

"You live in a penthouse?" she watched Fang nod and slightly opened her mouth, closing it quickly as they stepped out of the elevator, going to the single door in front of them. Fang put the keys in the lock and turned it 4 times before stepping inside, Lightning following her closely. She stepped inside the apartment and almost choked at the view of it. She looked at the enormous living room, a huge sofa and leather armchairs around a plasma screen, with a huge blade standing above it. She looked at the glass table, the beautiful black chairs around it and moved to the window to look at the view, the Park covered in snow and gasped in amazement.

"Want a glass of wine?" Fang was standing in her kitchen, her hands placed on the counter.

"Uh, yeah sure why not?" Lightning turned around looked at Fang showing her a bottle of White Wine and nodded. She turned back, fixing her gaze on the landscape and felt Fang coming next to her, handing her the glass. "Thanks Fang. Your place is amazing."

"Thanks Sunshine." The two women stayed in front of the window, Fang putting her stereo on to play the same album as yesterday, placing herself next to Lightning right after again.

Serah looked at the clock, showing it was nearly 7PM and thought it would be a good time to cook some food. She made her way to the kitchen with Vanille, quickly looking at Snow who started to feel a bit better thanks to the drugs. He smiled at her and quickly closed his eyes, lying on the sofa again. Vanille chuckled and went next to Serah.

"So, it went well today, don't you think?" Serah nodded but she had this strange feeling that something was still wrong, but couldn't quite figure out what. When they all went their separate way, she had the feeling that things between Lightning and Fang were still somewhat chaotic, and suddelny thought about the biggest fight she actually experienced between them, 3 years ago as they were leaving Sydney.

" _You're so fuckin' selfish. Think about your sister for a change." Serah watched Fang coming closer to Lightning aggresively, Vanille standing next to her. She watched her sister stiff before pushing Fang brutally, giging her a huge slap across the face right after._

" _Don't tell me how to live my life Fang, you're nothing. Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do, huh?" Fang looked at the soldier, her eyes turning dark and simply slapped her back with the back of her hand, her knuckles out._

" _So what? Have ya asked what Serah wanted? Or is it just how ya like it? What if she wants to stay here?"Serah watched her sister looking at her, her cheek turning red before turning around. She watched her sister grab a plate and threw it across the room, hopping to hit Fang in the process. Fang quickly squatted before turning around, looking at the pieces of glass on the floor and ran towards Lightning, grabbing her tight to crash her on the ground._

" _Fuck you Fang! You're such a fucking bitch, get the fuck off me!" Lightning pushed Fang with her foot and quickly stood up. Serah ran towards them and grabbed her sister's wirst, preventing her from throwing her fist at her. She stared at her younger sister and scoffed as her eyes landed on the Australian again. Lightning threw her arms in the air and left the room, insulting Fang before slamming the door._

Serah shivered at the memory. After the fight, Lightning and Fang stopped talking for a year, ignoring each other royally at Christmas and New Year's Eve. She frowned and took the ham she wanted to make tonight, Vanille carefully watching her.

"What are you thinking about Serah?" Serah told her the memory she had, Vanille nodding at the words. She smiled painfully and cleared her throat "It's better now. I'm sure they'll work things out." – "I hope you're right." The two women started cooking again, Vanille heading to the living room to grab her phone in order to play some music, the two girls bouncing to the beat.

Lightning was sitting on the toilets, hating herself because she drank too much and didn't know how she going to drive back. She flushed and washed her hands before coming outside, making her way down the hall, looking at Fang sitting on a couch, her glass still in hand and looked at her own that had been filled again. She walked slowly and sat back down, staring at the drink.

"If I drink again I'll never drive back." Fang looked at her and waited for the soldiers to lock eyes with her. She finally did and opened her mouth slightly, looking straight back.

"I have a guest room, if ya want." Lightning chuckled and shook her head. She frowned and thought about it a little longer.

"No, I think I'll just go. I'm going to call a cab." She stood up and went to her bag to make the call, the man telling her the cab would be there in five minutes. She hung up and looked at Fang now standing still in living room, the two women exchanging an awkward look. Lightning grabbed her bag and came closer to Fang. "Thank's for the drink and dinner Fang. I'll see you around, okay?" Fang escorted Lightning to her door and watched her step inside the elevator, looking at her blue eyes as the door closed, the two of them catching their breaths again. The soldier closed her eyes and heard the bipping sound, indicating she was on the ground floor. She walked in the hallway, looking at the ground and opened the door, looking at her cab already waiting for her. She sat inside of it and gave her adress, watching the buildings dissapearing into the night and bit her lip in distress, wondering if she should have stayed.

Fang was on her balcony sitting on a chair she had brought from the living room, her feet resting in her snow shoes, smoking her last fag before going to bed. The evening went nicely, espacially because they barely talked to each other, only listening to some music and drinking wine, but at least they didn't fought, indicating in Fang's mind, some kind of progress. She sighed and listened to the horns coming from the south of the city, figuring that the snow was still a certain handicap for some people and felt glad to be inside her house. She took another drag, the ashes slowly falling on the white ground and watched the black stains. She shook her head with a forced smile and stood up, walking inside her appartement and taking the shoes off in front of the window. She put the cigarette in her ashtray and closed the window, heading to her bahtroom right after to brush her teeth, quickly going to bed afterwards.


End file.
